Three Bloody Years
by Ceibhfhionn
Summary: 19-year-old Ginny Weasley was recently fired and is desperate for a job. Guess who hires her? The same person who saved her when she was 16. Based on FlamablePajamies' Malfoy Enterprises.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story-, which isn't really mine as I borrowed the idea from FlamablePajamies' story Malfoy Enterprises.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Ginny's sixth year

"Ginny? Ginny!"

"What?!" Ginny turned around in her seat irritably.

"Pass the ketchup, please," Ron replied, equally irritated. "Whom are you staring at?"

"None of your bloody business!" Ginny snapped her ears were turning red.

Ron simply shrugged. "Fine." He proceeded to inhale the food in front of him.

_'Thank goodness for ignorant brothers who prefers pigging out than inquisition,'_ Ginny thought.

They were all having breakfast in the Great Hall, just before their last Quidditch game. As usual, the last game of the year was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ginny's reluctance to tell her brother exactly whom it was that she was staring at was mostly because the person was in Slytherin, had white blonde hair and the last name Malfoy. Ginny's crush towards Harry had started to fade after her third year. Unfortunately for her when her brothers find out, her puppy love was now centered on a certain Slytherin prince. She would steal glances at him when they were having meals in the Great Hall, rooting for him silently in Quidditch games- when it wasn't Gryffindor versus Slytherin, of course, purposely brushing against him when they weave through throngs of people as they changed classes- faking ignorance when he realized it and insulted her.

Ginny smiled to herself when her eyes found her target. His hair wasn't slicked back today, just as she preferred. Satisfied, she quickly started on her plate of food before anyone realized that she was staring and nearly drooling at the beautiful sight of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny's robes whipped around her as she flew at top speed towards the Slytherin goalposts, the Quaffle tucked securely in one arm. Her heart pounded harder when she missed a Bludger by a mere inch. Ginny then realized that there was one Slytherin Chaser on each side of her, ready to snatch the Quaffle from her when she was within shooting distance. She faked and dropped the Quaffle unexpectedly to her teammate below her. Before either of the Slytherin Chasers or the Slytherin Keeper caught on, the other Chaser scored. Cheering happily, Ginny didn't see the Bludger coming at her.

WHAM!

The Bludger hit her right in the middle of her head. Shocked coursed through her body, and she didn't register the pain at first. Then it started- the white-hot blinding pain that shot through every nerve in her body. Ginny could hear the gasps from the crowd but she couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything except for the excruciating pain that threatened to make her head explode. Her senses were all focused on that pain that her fingers released their tight grasp from the broom, her nerveless body tilted sideways and she fell off her broom. She could feel the wind whistling through her ears but the pain in her head was overwhelming. She couldn't even muster the action of screaming for help.

"GINNY!" She heard someone's voice screaming.

She expected to feel the harsh impact of the unforgiving ground below, the sound and feel of broken bones. But suddenly, she was caught in someone's arms and hugged closely to the person's chest. She couldn't sigh in relief for there was still the pain in her head but she could smell the person's unique smell that belonged only to one person.

She heard him saying in a rough voice, "Thank Merlin."

Before total darkness swallowed her whole, her last thought was '_Draco_'.

* * *

Ginny was awake but her lids were feeling very heavy. She could hear snatches of the whispered conversation around her.

"Poor girl... Hit right in the head with such a powerful blow!"

"Are you sure, there's no serious damage done, Poppy?"

"I didn't find any internal injuries and such, Minerva. But she's going to have a horrible day or two of migraine. All I can do is administer a sleeping potion so that she can sleep it off."

"Right now, I'm worried if she will lose her memories. The Muggles call it amnesia, I think."

"Yes, I do hope it wasn't so serious."

"Well, at least she didn't break her bones from her fall."

"Yes, I'm quite surprised that young Malfoy was the first to save her."

"Maybe we have been too hurried to judge a book by its cover, or in this case, a book by its publisher."

"I wonder why-"

Ginny didn't hear the rest of the conversation as she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ginny stayed a week in the hospital wing. By the end of the week, she had received quite a load of candies as get-well soon presents. She was musing about the fact that everyone brought her candies instead of something to read to relieve her of her boredom one morning, when a beautiful eagle-owl flew in through the open window at the far end of the hospital wing and dropped a single red rose on her lap. There was a scrap of parchment attached to it. In an elegant sprawl it read, '**_Get well soon_**'. She pondered over who sent it but gave up as there wasn't a clue at all.

When she was released, she saw Draco everyday as usual but she never got the chance to thank him as he avoided her for the rest of the school year, which wasn't really that long. She often wondered if he really was avoiding her or was actually busy with his NEWTs exams. She chose to believe the latter as there was no reason why a Malfoy would want to avoid someone instead of meeting head-on.

* * *

Three years later

"He fired me! That _asshole _actually sacked me just because I wouldn't sleep with him!" Nineteen years old Ginny Weasley raged to her sister-in-law as she flung another garden gnome fifty feet into the air.

"Calm down, Gin. I think it's a good thing anyway," Hermione said calmly, as she sat on a chair, drinking a cup of iced tea with one hand, another resting protectively on her very-pregnant belly as if she were trying to shield the baby in her womb from Ginny's fury.

Ron had finally proposed to Hermione in her fourth month of pregnancy. Everyone was shocked when they found out that their Perfect Hermione wasn't so perfect after all when she forgot to cast the anti-pregnancy charm before she and Ron danced the horizontal tango one drunken night. To his credit, Ron didn't yell when he found out. In fact, he was totally calm as he quietly slid to the floor in a dead faint as soon as Hermione told him he was going to be a father. Without much prompting, or rather, after a three-day lecture from Molly on the subject of responsibility, Ron dropped to his knees in the Alacoque Cafe with a few hundred people as witnesses and proposed to a sobbing Hermione. They got married within 3 weeks of their engagement.

"Hermione! How can you say it's a good thing?!" Ginny swung the next unfortunate gnome harder, landing it right in a prickly hedge.

"Well, first of all, you know everyone hated it when you work there, especially when your brothers hated the looks of that man. Secondly, he wasn't even paying you high enough for all those extra work you had to do! Let's not forget the sexual harassment you receive everyday just to keep that lousy job of yours. Ginny, you're a very good designer! You just have to find a better boss to work for," Hermione said.

"If I could, I would have! Do you think I enjoyed being drooled over by that moron?! Of course, the one time he tried to grab my ass, I took a leaf from Gilderoy Lockhart's book. I removed the bones in his hand. Surprisingly, he 'forgave' me for that incident," Ginny smirked at the memory. She then sighed and flopped down next to Hermione on another chair. "Ugh. What am I going to do? I'm going to be broke_ and _homeless soon."

"You could always shift back permanently here to the Burrow, you know."

"But I've come to appreciate the freedom I have of living alone. I like the independence, 'Mione. Not to mention, the privacy."

"I'm not going to try to talk you out of it. Go and find a new job, then," Hermione placed a copy of the Daily Prophet on Ginny's lap as she stood up and headed into the house.

"I did. But no one wants to hire a girl who was fired from her job with no certain reason whatsoever just after six months on it." She discarded the newspaper onto the kitchen table.

"Why don't you go scout out Diagon Alley, then? Sometimes, the shops will put up signs for wanted help. You could work there temporarily while you look for someone who is hiring fashion designers," Hermione said as she slowly climbed up the stairs. "I'm going to nap for awhile. These little kiddies have got me tired out."

Ginny had started studying design after she graduated from Hogwarts. The Wizarding world had advanced a lot since the past few years. The magical community is more receptive towards Muggle trends and fashions nowadays. Many witches and wizards agreed that Muggle fashion is much more easy for everyday use compared to billowing robes that get in the way.

"Okay. Thanks for the idea, Hermione," Ginny said as she Disapparated.

* * *

Ginny sighed miserably as she walked down the street in Diagon Alley. Nobody seemed to need hired help now when she needed a job. At nineteen, Ginny wasn't the tall, gangly girl she was at sixteen. Now, she had the right curves at the right places, her height making her look good in anything she wore. Her long red hair was slightly wavy, hanging to the middle of her back. Ginny thought she as attractive on an average scale.

Ginny found herself walking into Madam Malkin's unconsciously. She visits there sometimes to get some new ideas for her designs. If she saw a robe that she really admired or liked, she would buy it with whatever money she had left from her meager salary, which was very rarely. Most of the time, she wears her own designs as a way of advertising and it was cheaper. Although she wasn't in the mood to shop today, she still browsed through the racks.

A deep emerald green robe caught her eye and she instantly reached out to see its design. The green color of the silk robes was rich and vibrant, as if it was a pool of melted emerald. The mandarin collar, edges of the slashed sleeves and the hemline was hand-sewn with small silver cherry blossoms. Ginny's eyes widened as she gasp with utter delight at the beauty of it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Madam Malkin's voice intruded Ginny's thoughts.

"It is," Ginny replied quietly, still in awe of the beautiful design. "How come I didn't see this before?"

"It came in two months ago. It is from the new fashion line, Vixen," Madam Malkin said. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes, please," Ginny said.

She changed into the robes and stared at her reflection in amazement. The robes clung to her curves, hinting seductively at what was underneath. The material felt deliciously smooth on her. Ginny performed a quick spell on her hair to hold it up in a loose bun, tendrils curling around her face. She imagined herself in a ballroom, dancing with her Prince Charming.

"You look _good_, honey," her reflection complimented.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled. She regretfully changed back into her own robes.

"How much is it, Madam Malkin?" Ginny asked as she came out of the dressing room.

"Three hundred Galleons, Miss Weasley," Madam Malkins told her.

Ginny was crestfallen. She didn't have ten Galleons, what more three hundred Galleons. "Sorry, Madam Malkin. I don't have that much with me. Perhaps another day."

"Alright, Miss Weasley," Madam Malkin smiled sadly. She rather liked Ginny but business is business.

"By the way, Madam Malkin, would you happen to be hiring? I'm kind of in need of a job right now," Ginny asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, dear, I'm not-" Ginny was dejected. Madam Malkin smiled and continued, "But I know where you can get a job."

"Really?" Ginny's eyes widened. "Where? For who?"

"As it happens, the company that owns the Vixen fashion line is in need of a new fashion designer," Madam Malkin said, her eyes twinkling.

"You aren't kidding me, are you, Madam Malkin?" Ginny asked, her hopes raised sky high. "What's the company name?"

"Malfoy Enterprises," Madam Malkin announced cheerfully.

"What?" Ginny blinked, her smile vanished.

"I'm sure you know the director, Mr. Draco Malfoy. I believe he went to school with your brother, Ronald?" Madam Malkin was ignorant of Ginny's pale face.

"Oh," was all Ginny could say. "Can I know who is in charge of hiring the employees, please?" Ginny knew she was desperate. She could always keep it first, as a last resort.

Madam Malkin wrote down the name and address of Malfoy Enterprises on a parchment and handed it to Ginny. "There you go, dear. Mr. Draco is apparently quite picky about who is being hired but I'm sure you'll get the job, Miss Weasley."

"Thanks, Madam Malkin. If I do get the job, my first salary would be used to buy that robe," Ginny told her.

"I'll hold you to that promise," Madam Malkin warned as Ginny exited her shop.

* * *

The next day found Ginny pacing a hole into the rug in her bedroom.

'_Should I or should I not_?' Ginny worried her bottom lip. '_On the one hand, it's Malfoy I'll be working for. On the other, I get to have a job I actually like. And maybe I finally get to thank him for saving me. Maybe.'_

After another half an hour of pacing and troubled thoughts, Ginny flopped onto the bed. "Oh, why not? I'm desperate anyway. I should just give it a go. I might not even get the job since my last name is Weasley," she thought out loud.

Changing into Muggle clothes- a dark green tank top and black trousers, her hair in a braid, Ginny Flooed to Malfoy Enterprises. She didn't want to risk Apparating into the middle of nowhere even though she hated to travel by Floo.

Ginny found herself in a huge room with a high ceiling, Roman pillars supporting it. The room was brightly lit by the sunlight streaming through the huge windows. Everything was done in Slytherin colours. The walls were a deep green with silver trimmings. The comfortable-looking leather sofas were black; magazines were neatly stacked on the glass coffee tables. Ming vases decorated the mahogany side tables. The carpet and curtains, however, were a clean refreshing white. The fireplace was exactly opposite the green marble reception counter. A few people were sitting quietly, reading the magazines provided. Quietly walking towards the reception counter so as not to disturb the peaceful environment, Ginny was amazed with the interior decorations of the office.

"Excuse me?" Ginny quietly called the receptionist who was busily scratching a parchment with her quill.

"Yes?" The woman looked up. A look of recognition dawned on her face. "Ginny Weasley?"

"Um, yeah," Ginny frowned, unable to recall whom the woman was. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Pansy Parkinson!" Pansy said.

"Pansy?" Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief. This wasn't the pug-face girl she knew in Hogwarts. Pansy was actually _pretty_. Her Muggle pantsuit hinted seductively at her voluptuous figure.

"Surprised?"

"Yes!"

"Don't be. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um," Ginny was suddenly reminded of her miserable fate. "I'm here for an interview. Madam Malkin told me that Malfoy was looking for a fashion designer?"

"Oh, yes, he is," Pansy actually _smiled _at her, a Weasley. "Why don't you go ahead and sit there first. You are the fifth who came in this morning looking for a job. I'll tell Draco he has another applicant."

Dazed, Ginny sat on the sofas-, which were really comfortable, flipping through a magazine without reading a word of it. As she flipped through, she finally noticed the picture of Draco Malfoy scowling from within the pages. Flipping back to that page, she curiously read the article.

**Malfoy and Danae getting hitched? Is it true?**

**An inside source told our reporter that Linda Danae had confirmed the rumor that Draco Malfoy had proposed to her in the Maldives while both of them were on a holiday after Malfoy was seen courting her to a few official occasions in a row. Draco Malfoy, the only son of the late ex-Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and currently the director of Malfoy Enterprises, was recently seen at the annual Morgan Charity Ball with the latest singing sensation, Linda Danae in a rather compromising situation. Malfoy, a self-proclaimed connoisseur of woman, is also well known for escorting the world's most beautiful witches including American model, Queenie Longman and the Russian Seeker, Tanichka Ravanelli. However, when our reporter seeked an interview with Malfoy on that subject, Malfoy's secretary, Michael Dautremont had declined, saying that Malfoy was currently busy with the latest expand of Malfoy Enterprises into the women's market through the latest fashion line, Vixen. Vixen is known for its trendy robes that merge between the Wizarding world's robes and the Muggle's world's latest fashions. Although it has only entered the market quite recently, it has already become quite a trend...**

Ginny felt a twinge in her stomach as she thought of Draco Malfoy marrying someone else.

'_Oh my goodness. Please tell me that crush is _so _over. That was, like, three years ago!_' Ginny thought.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" Ginny looked up to see Pansy standing over her, _smiling_. '_I doubt I can ever get use to the fact that Pansy smiled at _me.'

"Mr. Malfoy will see you now," Pansy said primly.

"Oh, ok. Thanks," Ginny said as butterflies invaded her stomach. '_Oh goodness. I'm gonna see Malfoy. What am I going to call him? Malfoy? But that's like so rude to your future boss. Mr. Malfoy? Nah. That'll just sound weird. Draco? No way. Too informal._'

Her black heels sank into the thick carpeting as she walked unsteadily behind Pansy towards a wide green marble door she didn't notice earlier. It gave a 'ping' and opened.

"This lift will take you directly to the office of Draco's secretary. Dautremont will greet you there," Pansy said as Ginny stepped into the huge elevator. Pansy turned to a screen next to the lift and said "Michael Dautremont."

When the door closed, Ginny then only realized that she was floating in mid-air, outside the Malfoy Enterprises building. She was stepping on glass. The entire lift was made of glass and appeared to have been tinted -green, of course- so that the sunlight wouldn't be glaring. The door 'pinged' again and opened after about 30 seconds. She found herself in a room like the one before.

"Miss Weasley?" Ginny nodded to the man dressed in superbly neat burgundy robes that had greeted her. He was tall, like Ron and wore a black, thick-framed spectacle. His sandy brown hair was neatly combed back. All in all, he looked like someone who was very efficient. "This way, please." Ginny had to hurry after him as he took long strides.

He led her to another door like the one before near his desk and opened it slightly. "Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you," he said as he bowed slightly.

Ginny pushed the door open wider with a shaky hand and entered the room. The room was almost exactly like the reception room, except for the large, polished mahogany table near the windows. She saw a man's silhouette standing by the windows.

"Malfoy?"

"Hello, Weaslette," Draco greeted her as he stepped forward. He was dressed in a light gray silk shirt and black pants under the robes that were obviously tailored to fit him and made of the best material Galleons could buy. "Didn't think I would see any of you again. What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down behind his desk. He waved his hand imperiously, signaling to Ginny to sit down on one of the two leather seats in front of him.

"Looking for a job, Malfoy. It's not like I did, either," Ginny said huffily as she gracefully let herself into the chair.

"Why here, then? I never thought that a Weasel would lower himself to work for a Death Eater like me," Draco sneered.

"And here I thought that you thought highly of yourself, Ferret. And weren't you cleared of all charges?" Ginny said quietly. "It's not like I had a choice Malfoy. I've been looking everywhere but nobody wants to hire a young girl with hardly any work experience and was fired after six months from her job without any reason whatsoever."

"Why _were_ you fired, Weaselette?" Draco asked, looking interested.

"The boss decided to get a piece of my ass, instead he got me in a Bat-Bogey Hex mood," Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Interesting. And you never told this when you went for other interviews?" Draco smirked.

"I did. But they immediately assumed that _I _was the one who seduced _him_. As if I'd seduce an ass like him," Ginny snorted.

"And how can I be sure that _if_ I hire you, you wouldn't want to seduce _me_?" Draco asked, smiling evilly.

"Dream on, Ferret," Ginny laughed as she looked Draco over. '_Is it me or is the room temperature suddenly rising?_' Ginny stopped her impulse to gulp loudly. Draco was looking _extremely good. _His hair was slightly long, touching the collar of his robes and he left the bangs to cover his forehead instead of slicking it back like he used to. His mercurial eyes seem to be undressing her.

Draco laughed in reply. To Ginny, it was like listening to music. "So, which position are you here for, Weaslette?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows at the innuendo.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ferret. I heard from Madam Malkin that you wanted a fashion designer?" Ginny said.

"Well, I never thought that the Weaslette would have any fashion sense," Draco grinned. "Okay, you can have the job."

"What?" Ginny blinked.

"I said, you can have the job," Draco smirked.

"But, why?" Ginny was thrown off track. She had been prepared to plead, beg, scream, cry, throw a tantrum- to do anything for the job. She was surprised that Draco has just given it to her without a question.

"You wanted the job, didn't you?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow. At the dirty look Ginny threw him, he laughed and said, "Well, I need a fashion designer if not Vixen will be going out of business soon. And, if you don't do a good job, I have the pleasure of throwing you out on your cute bum."

"You think my bum is cute?" Ginny thought aloud. When she realized she just did, her eyes widened as she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, I think your bum is cute. So you make a mistake, and I get to spank it red," Draco said as he wiggled his eyebrows again, laughing.

"Try, and you'll find yourself the target of my Bat Bogey Hex again," Ginny threatened.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your new boss? Aren't you afraid I'll sack you before you even start the job?" Draco smirked as he made another innuendo, "You're suppose to please me, not threaten me, kitten."

"Your mind is permanently stuck in the gutter, isn't it?" Ginny folded her arms.

"Want to help me scrape it out? It'll be a lot of fun," Draco said. "You can go now. I have a meeting in five minutes. Michael will show you where everything is. If there's anything you want to ask, ask him. He knows everything like the back of his hand." He stood up and led Ginny back to the door.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Ginny said with heartfelt feeling. She still couldn't believe that she got the job so easily.

"I'll start you at five thousand Galleons a month," Draco said coolly as he opened the door.

Ginny's eyes widened again. "That's a bit much for a beginner like me, isn't it?" She said, waiting for a snide remark from Draco about her never seeing that much money before. Surprisingly, it didn't come.

"I don't really care as long as you do a good job and Vixen sells, love," Draco informed her.

"I- I'll try my best," Ginny stammered at the humongous responsibility that was just heaped onto her.

"Do try not to make a mess, Weaslette. Or your bum is mine," Draco winked, patted her derriere and shut the door quickly before she could aim her wand at him.

"Ferret!" Ginny hissed, embarrassed. The area where he had patted was now on fire.

"Miss Weasley?" Ginny blushed furiously, hoping that Dautremont didn't see his boss patting her ass. His face held no emotions and she breathed in relief. Her mind, however, was in turmoil as Dautremont showed her to her very own room on another floor and her soon-to-be colleagues.

'_Was Malfoy _flirting_ with me just now?_' Ginny wondered. Then she realized that she didn't get to thank him for saving her in her sixth year.

* * *

"I'm home," Ginny called out as she Apparated into the Burrow.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice floated from the kitchen. "I'm in the kitchen, making a sandwich. Do you want one?"

"No thanks," Ginny smiled happily at Hermione.

"Where have you been since this morning? You left before Ron went to work!" Hermione asked as she bit into her chocolate and tuna sandwich. Ginny smiled wryly at Hermione's weird craving.

"I found a job!" Ginny announced happily and started twirling around the kitchen table.

"You did? Good for you!" Hermione was happy for Ginny. "What are you working as? Where?"

"As a fashion designer!" Ginny told her friend. "I still can't believe I got the job."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said as she tried to pull Ginny into an awkward hug. "Where?"

"Er, Hermione, sit down and promise me you'll be calm, okay?" Ginny said, as she pulled out a chair for Hermione.

"Okay," Hermione said as she sat down. "Why? What's so big deal with who you're working for?"

"I'm, um, working for," Ginny gulped. "I'mworkingforMalfoy."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, laughing. "I thought I heard you say Malfoy."

"I did." Ginny mumbled, unable to look at Hermione in the face.

"What?" Hermione stopped short.

"I did. I'm going to be working for Malfoy as of tomorrow," Ginny informed her.

"Oh. my. goodness." Hermione grasp the edge of the table.

"Um, yes."

"Why?"

"Because I was desperate?"

"You could have worked somewhere else!"

"No one wanted to hire me, 'Mione. And I get to do a job I actually love!"

"Oh, Merlin. How are we going to tell Ron?"

"I was hoping that we don't have to tell him," Ginny grimaced.

"As if we could hide such a huge matter like this from him," Hermione said.

"We could! I mean, he didn't even notice that I was acting weird in my first year!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry about that, Ginny. I know we should have but everyone was still reeling from the fact that Harry is a Parseltongue and might have been Salazar Slytherin's last descendant," Hermione told her.

"It's always Harry first, isn't it," Ginny sulked.

"Oh don't sulk, Ginny. It makes you look like a whiny brat. If it'll make you happy, I'll be here when you tell him. If I'm standing between the both of you when he explodes, he won't attack if he doesn't want to send me into an early labour," Hermione offered.

"Really? Thanks, Hermione!" Ginny gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and rushed up the stairs. "I'm going to take a _long_ bath. It's been a _very _stressful day and I bet it's gonna be worse soon."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed. Ron came home from a horrible day at work to an even more horrible evening at home.

"I'm w-working for Draco Malfoy as of tomorrow," Ginny said, wincing at her brother's tone.

"Who says you will?!" Ron continued storming.

Instead of feeling meek, Ginny felt her own temper rising. Ron was continually trying to control her actions. "_I _say I will! I don't care what _you_ say about it!" Ginny said, her voice rising.

"How can you work for that fool?!"

"Who are you calling a fool?! If you remember, _you _aren't exactly perfect seeing that you got Hermione pregnant _before _you were married!"

"That has nothing to do with this topic!"

"It does! Who are you to scream at me about what _I'm_ doing when _you _yourself don't even know what _you _are doing!"

"I know exactly what I am doing! I'm going to stop you from working for Malfoy!"

"And why exactly should I listen to you?! I am an adult in my own rights!"

"He's a monster!"

"Like you? I don't think so!"

"He called Hermione a you-know-what when we were in school!"

"So I can't work for him just because he called people names? Then I probably shouldn't even speak to you since _you _called me names when we were kids!"

"At least _I _didn't get you in trouble in school!"

"_You_ didn't notice that I was in trouble in my first year!" Ginny screamed at him.

"It's not my fault that you were _stupid_ enough to trust something that can think but you can't see where it keeps its brains!"

"So, I'm stupid now, am I?" Ginny said, dangerously calm, her eyes flashing.

"Stupid enough to work for Malfoy!" Ron just didn't know when to stop, did he?

"At least I _know _where _my _brains are! _Yours_ is probably down the drain!"

"Don't change the topic! Of all the people to work for, why must it be Malfoy?!"

"Because he was the only willing one to hire me!"

"The twins are willing to hire you!"

"So that I blow up things?! That I put _my life _in jeopardy as well as others'?!"

"The Ministry will employ you as a secretary!"

"Malfoy is employing me as a _fashion designer_, something that I _want _to do!"

"Seamus Finnigan can too!"

"Malfoy is paying me _five thousand Galleons_ a month!"

"So that you sleep with him?!"

Ginny socked him in the nose with one powerful blow. "I'm not one of those cheap cows _you _slept around with, Ronald Weasley!"

"Fuck!" Ron cursed as his most likely broken nose bled.

"I'm working for Malfoy whether you like it or not! It's my choice, not yours!" Ginny screamed at him as she stormed upstairs. "Say one more word and I'll jinx you with the curses the twins taught me!" Ginny slammed the door of room.

"Gibby!" Ron tried shouting. "Cumb bag herd!"

"Guess Ginny didn't need my help after all," Hermione remarked to herself, sipping her tea. "Would you like me to fix that, Ronald dear?"

"Yeb, bease," Ron said, holding his broken nose.

"I probably should let you suffer after all those things you said," Hermione glared as she waved her wand and Ron's nose healed in an instant.

"I wouldn't be so worked up if she'd just listen to me!" Ron said indignantly.

"Ron, you're letting a school-kids fight clouding your judgment. That's a bit immature, don't you think?"

"I'm not! Malfoy's a Death Eater!"

"He was cleared of all charges, Ron. Read the news. The Mark was never found on any parts of his body," Hermione sighed.

"He's still an ass anyway," Ron stubbornly said.

"_You_ are an ass. It's her life so it's her choice. You have no say in it, Ron," Hermione told him firmly.

"Oh fine, but if anything happens, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'," Ron said sulkily.

"Thank you, dear," Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek. "And if you don't apologize to Ginny within the week, you will be spending a _very _long time on the couch."

"Why within the week? Why not now?" Ron asked, confused.

"Because if you approach Ginny now, you'll be at the receiving end of her Bat Bogey Hex," Hermione promptly told him.

* * *

The next morning found Ginny's room strewn with clothes. Hermione knocked on the wide opened door. "Ginny?"

"Hermione! You came just at the right time," Ginny said. "Is this okay?" Ginny had worn a black spaghetti strap top, a white knee-length skirt and her favourite black calf-length boots.

"You look ready to kill, Ginny. Are you trying to impress a certain Slytherin prince?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow arched.

"No!" Ginny denied vehemently. "I just want to make a good impression on my first day of work. I want people to know that I have a sense of style!"

"_Right_," Hermione said doubtfully. "He _is _quite good-looking, isn't he?"

"He looks delicious," Ginny replied absentmindedly as she browsed through her jewelry. Realizing her answer, she blushed and said, "N-not that I noticed, of course!"

"Whatever you say, dear," Hermione sing-songed as she went out of Ginny's room. "Do you want any breakfast?"

"No thanks, Hermione and I didn't!" Ginny yelled after her. "I didn't," She tried to tell herself. She wore her huge silver hoop earrings and a necklace with a heart shape pendant. She then put her hair in a high ponytail, all the while trying to convince herself.

Oh, whom was she kidding? '_He's yummy-looking and I'm woman enough to admit it!'_

'_But are you woman enough to take him on?_' Her 'Bad Ginny' self replied evilly.

'_Of course I am! Not that I want to!'_ Ginny thought back hurriedly.

'_Are you sure?_'

'_Oh, hush you!_' Ginny thought crossly. '_Oh Merlin. I'm thinking to myself!_' She shook her head and Disapparated.

* * *

"Morning, Pansy," Ginny greeted.

"Morning, Ginny," Pansy smiled. "You're early. Michael showed you your room yesterday, didn't he? Go on ahead."

"Thanks," Ginny smiled back and walked towards the lift. The lift opened with a 'ping' and Ginny announced, "Fashion design department" before walking in.

No one was in yet. Ginny looked at the clock and realized it was only eight o'clock. However, when she stepped into her room, she saw Draco Malfoy in her seat. He was dressed in a deep blue turtleneck and light blue jeans, looking extremely delicious.

"Good. You're here early," Draco said when he looked up. "Good morning, Weaslette."

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"No 'good morning' for me? Is that how you greet your bosses?" Draco asked.

"Good morning, Ferret. I repeat, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked as she put one hand on her hip.

"Waiting for you, of course," Draco said mildly.

"Why?"

"Because I need to discuss with you about the summer/autumn collection of Vixen, love," Draco said impatiently. "Now, sit down."

"Oh, okay," Ginny told herself that she wasn't disappointed. Why would she be?

"I need a few of your latest sketches in three days, Weaslette. We're quite rushing for time. Vixen is for witches in their teens to witches in their mid-thirties. It is, of course, targeting the richer circles. We want a design for every category- casual, formal, tea, et cetera. Teen Queen and Witch Wonders will be making a feature of our collection in three weeks' time," Draco told her.

"_Three_ days?" Ginny squeaked. "I-I'll try my best."

"Don't try, Weaslette. Do," Draco corrected.

"Uh, okay," Ginny said. "Anything else?"

"Want to have lunch with me?" Draco invited.

"Today?" Ginny asked, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach again.

"No, next year. Yes, today," Draco said, frowning. "Why? Do you have plans?"

"No," Ginny said.

"Well, another day then," Draco said as he stood up.

"NO! I mean, no, I don't have plans. Yes, I'd love to have lunch with you," Ginny quickly said.

"I'll come by at lunch time, then," Draco said. "Have a nice morning."

"Oh goodness," Ginny said to herself when Draco left. "What have I just gotten myself into?"

* * *

Ginny was hard at work in her office when Draco came to take her out for lunch. Her waste-paper basket was filled with scrunched up balls of paper.

"Are you ready, Weaslette?" Draco asked as he entered her office without even bothering to knock.

Ginny sighed in frustration. "Don't you ever knock?"

"My office," Draco replied simply as a reply. "What are you working on?" Without preamble, he grabbed the sheet of paper in front of Ginny. His eyes widened at her design. "Weaslette, this is good!"

"No, it's not," Ginny frowned. "I can't get any of it right! It's missing something."

Draco grabbed a scrunched up paper ball from her table and smoothed it out. He gave a low whistle. "Weaslette, this is all beautiful! What's wrong with them?"

"It's missing something Muggle-ish," Ginny cried.

"Well, I have an idea," Draco said as he stood up. "Come on. We're going somewhere."

"Where are we going?" Ginny said as she grabbed her purse.

"Diagon Alley," Draco said as he ushered her out of her room.

"Why? I thought we were going out somewhere near for lunch," Ginny said.

"We _are_ going out for lunch. Don't ask so much. Just Apparate into Diagon Alley in front of the archway to the Leaky Cauldron," Draco said as he Diapparated in the reception room. People can only Apparate and Disapparate in the reception room of Malfoy Enterprises building.

"Geez, at least have the courtesy of waiting for a lady, Malfoy," Ginny grumbled under her breath as she Disapparated as well.

* * *

As soon as she Apparated, Ginny saw Draco tapping on a particular brick on the wall. The wall broke away, providing a view of a busy Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on," Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and led the way.

"Malfoy! Where are we going?!" Ginny exclaimed as Draco dragged Ginny through the Leaky Cauldron to the main entrance.

"We are visiting the Muggle world today," Draco proclaimed as he and Ginny emerged into a sunlit road in London.

"_What_!" Ginny looked around wildly. Draco Malfoy? Stepping foot into the Muggle world? Has the world gone mad?!

"Don't look so surprised, Weaslette," Draco smirked. "I have many businesses in the Muggle world so I have to visit it once in a while."

"Y-you do?" Ginny squeaked.

"Why? Didn't _you_ visit the Muggle world before?" Draco arched an eyebrow. When Ginny mumbled something in reply, he cupped a hand to his ear and said, "What? I didn't hear that, Weaslette."

"I _said _I have never been to the Muggle world before, Ferret!" Ginny repeated through gritted teeth. She waited for some sort of nasty remark about her father being a Muggle lover and again, she was surprised when it didn't come up.

"Well, I guess it's my job to show you the wonders of the Muggle world," Draco said gallantly. He offered an arm to her. "Shall we?"

Ginny stared at him in surprised, then held onto the crook of his elbow. "We shall," she said, smiling happily. She had always wanted to see what the Muggle world looked like. However, when she was younger, her father was too busy with work while her mother was too busy with seven children. Later on, she did not dare to venture out into an unknown world where she knew no one, nowhere, nothing.

"Welcome to the world of ignorant people, Weaslette," Draco said, brandishing his free hand.

Ginny was too busy taking in all the sights and sounds of people who went about life, ignorant of another race of humans who had magic to help them in everything. These people could actually live without any magical help! To her, Muggles were far, far more amazing than any witch or wizard could be. She stared at all the shops of Muggle London. She watched in amazement as people talked to some device, then choked on the pollution from the heavy traffic around another corner. She passed by an electrical store and watched wide eyed as people sang, danced, talked, cried inside boxes. She knew what a television was as she had taken Muggle Studies but she had never seen one before.

Draco led Ginny to a grand limousine. Ginny stood in shock at the white vehicle. Draco waved away the driver who hurried out to open the door for them. Draco opened it and bowed slightly.

"My lady?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Is this yours?" Ginny asked as she stood there frozen on the spot.

"Yes. Are you getting in or not?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Sorry," Ginny said as she quickly climbed into the spacious car. As Draco climbed in the other side, she commented, "Boy, you really know how to show off, don't you, Malfoy."

"If you have it, flaunt it!" Draco replied, smirking.

"Figures," Ginny muttered. "You never do anything in a moderate scale do you?"

"Of course. The one thing you expect from a Malfoy is grandness," Draco said.

The car ride was smooth and Ginny entertained herself with staring out of the tinted windows to the magnificent buildings and people. They stopped in front of a French restaurant half an hour later. Ginny got out of the car gracefully, smoothing her skirt. They were sat at a table next to a window by the snobbish-looking maitre'd who treated Draco like fine china. They made their orders and settled comfortably in small talk.

"I never got to thank you," Ginny said as she sipped her iced water.

"For what?" Draco asked, smiling.

"Saving my 'cute bum' as you put it, from crashing into hard earth three years ago," Ginny said wryly.

"How did you know it was me?" Draco asked, frowning now. "You were knocked out."

"I fainted _after _you caught me and oh yeah, I overheard Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall talking when they thought I was sleeping in the hospital wing," Ginny told him. "So, thanks."

"Welcome," Draco said, shrugging indifferently.

"Why did you do it?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Do what?" He asked back, looking innocent.

"Don't be an ass, Malfoy. Why did you save me?" Ginny said.

Draco shrugged again. "You were near me. I didn't want your blood messing up the Quidditch pitch."

"Gee, that was _nice_ of you, Ferret," Ginny said sarcastically, trying to squelch her disappointment. Why was she feeling disappointed anyway?

"Of course," Draco said.

The food came and conversation turned back to mundane things. After Draco had paid the bill, even though Ginny had tried to insist that she pay, they walked out of the restaurant and down the street.

"Where are we going now?" Ginny asked Draco. "Lunch time is almost over."

"I took the liberty of calling the office and telling them that you are attending a meeting with me. We have the rest of the afternoon free," Draco informed her nonchalantly.

"Where's the meeting?" Ginny asked.

"Nowhere," Draco grinned.

"_What_?!" Ginny squeaked. "Y-you're - I'm..."

"Playing truant," Draco said, grinning like a little boy.

Ginny was quite shocked by Draco's playful attitude that she tripped and fell into someone. "Excuse me!"

"Why if isn't little Ginny," the person replied with a voice she didn't wish to hear anytime soon. She could smell the stench of alcohol from his breath. She looked up and saw her ex-employer, Mr. Daniels, the asshole who fired her just because she wouldn't bed him. Immediately, Ginny felt the fury building inside her.

"What is the little witch doing here in Muggle London, then? Looking for some fun?" Daniels leered at her.

Ginny felt disgusted. But before she could react, Draco had dragged her behind him, shielding her from Daniels' leering eyes.

"What do you want, Daniels?" Draco asked in a cold voice.

"A little piece of that English whore," Daniels replied in his nasal voice, still leering at Ginny.

"Lay one finger on her and I'll curse you into pieces," Draco warned quietly, his right hand reaching for his wand hidden in his pockets.

"You can't do magic in Muggle world, Malfoy. What is that bitch to you anyway?" Daniels said, laughing till he wheezed. "Little bitch got herself her knight-in-shining-armor, then?"

"Insult her one more time and I just might disregard the Wizarding law," Draco said coolly. "After all, it _is _a 'special' circumstance. You are a drunken lout who is attacking us and we used magic to defend ourselves. Of course, it was your misfortune that the first spell we thought of removes your manhood."

"You have no witnesses," Daniels said, eyes narrowing.

"Of course, I can always take you in the normal Muggle ways. While I absolutely hate getting messy, I think I'll enjoy it just this once," Draco said, his eyes gleaming with the idea of tearing Daniels apart, limb by limb.

"Think you can take me on, do you, boy?" Daniels sneered. "Then let's get on with it."

"Come on, then," Draco said.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I can take him on," Draco said, sizing up Daniels.

"It's not that!" Ginny said. She thrust her purse into Draco's startled hands. "Here. Hold it for me while I rearrange his body parts and don't make a sound." Ginny moved into position. "Come on then, you asshole. I've been waiting to kick your ass for a long, long time now."

"Little girl, you sure you want to play the big boys' game?" Daniels laughed. "I'll go easy on you, then."

He wasn't prepared when Ginny punched him in the nose, hard enough to draw blood. He quickly decided that he won't be Mr. Nice Guy anymore and attacked. He lunged for Ginny but she jumped away and kicked him in the face, the heels of her boots digging into his cheek. She followed it with a roundhouse kick and another punch in the gut. Daniels fell to the ground with an 'oomph!' and lay there, winded. Ginny finished by kicking him in the groin, hard. The pathetic man curled himself into a tight ball and moaned and groaned.

"Don't ever let me see you again, Daniels or I will castrate you the Muggle way, without sedatives!" Ginny threatened. Brushing her hands off, she turned around to see a wide-eyed, slack-jawed Draco. Somehow, he managed to still look adorable with that idiotic look.

"Who _are _you?" Draco asked jokingly as he handed her back her purse. "Where did you learn that?"

"I had a Taekwando master who came from Korea a few years back," Ginny said, shrugging. "I prefer using the wand, though. But that was _fun_!" She giggled. "Did you see the look on his face?!"

"I think I did," Draco winced. "Remind me never to catch you in that mood again. You did that in a skirt! Imagine what you can do in pants..."

"Nah, I'd rather curse you with the Bat Bogey Hex," Ginny laughed gaily, feeling very light and free for the first time in a long while. "I want to do something fun!"

Draco just raised an eyebrow. "What happened to good little Ginny who wouldn't play truant?"

"She's sound asleep," Ginny smiled, skipping.

"Come on, then. Let me show you the wonders of Muggle electricity," Draco said, taking her arm in his.

* * *

They walked arm in arm to an arcade where Ginny spent the day learning how to beat Draco in other things. She especially loved the game that had things popping up and she could whack them unmercifully. Evening fell and Draco dragged her away from the machine to a carnival nearby. Ginny's eyes widened in childish wonderment as she stared at the huge Ferris wheel, bumper cars and game booths.

Their fingers interlaced with each other's as they walked around but neither seemed to notice. Draco bought for Ginny a large purple cotton candy and she was hooked on it. Draco could only shook his head in amazement when Ginny gobbled down cotton candies, toffee apples, hot dogs and other junk foods washed down with soft drinks endlessly. He admitted to himself that he found Ginny attractive and liked seeing her so carefree and childish.

Ginny used her skills as Chaser to knock down the stacked bottles, winning herself a small green stuffed dragon. Draco outdid her by winning a huge stuffed bear at the fishing pond using his quick reflexes, gallantly handing it over to Ginny, getting many deep sighs from the many girls who was staring at the handsome man. He then stuck his cheek out and pointed at it, indicating that Ginny should kiss it. Giggling, Ginny stood on tip toes as she leaned forward and pecked his cheek. Draco turned just in time to catch the peck on his lips. Ginny blushed when Draco smacked his lips together and proclaimed the kiss acceptable.

They rode the Ferris wheel with Draco grumbling about his image as he held the huge bear with one hand and held Ginny's hand in the other. Ginny giggled when she saw how cute Draco looked, hugging the bear. They had bought a disposable camera earlier and this was a moment she wanted to keep forever. She quickly snapped a picture before Draco could react.

"Hey!" Draco said, not really caring.

"Don't be such a baby," Ginny laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you intend to use it, kitten," Draco warned.

Ginny blushed but she was saved from replying as the ride had come to an end. They played the bumper cars where Draco looked adorable and ridiculous at the same time, squashed into a small car with a huge bear. Ginny had fun as soon as she learned how to control the car. She and Draco chased each other about like small kids, yelling and laughing. At one point, Ginny snapped another picture of Draco in the car with the bear. How she had managed it, no one knows.

After a few more games, Ginny started to yawn a lot and Draco decided that the night should end. It was nearly midnight. The limousine had picked them up again and dropped them right in front of Leaky Cauldron. If the driver had thought it was weird that he was dropping his employer off in front of a rundown, vacant shop, he didn't say a thing. They brought the film to the Wizarding one-hour photo wash shop while they had a quiet and relaxing supper in a cafe next to it. Needless to say, they had shrunk the huge teddy to fit Ginny's pocket as soon as they had arrived in the Wizarding world. Ginny giggled over the pictures and Draco let her keep all of them, including the ones of him with the bear. Ginny was so tired, she nearly fell asleep on her feet.

"Come on," Draco said, when he saw her dozing off.

"Huh?" Ginny's mind was fried.

"Here," Draco said. He held out his arms and Ginny unthinkingly stepped into them. "Apparate with me. I don't want you splinting yourself just because you're too tired to think straight."

"Hmm? Okay," Ginny mumbled as she snuggled deeper into his arms. She inhaled the cologne he wore and the distinctive male scent that was his and no one else's. Her clouded memory recalled the time she had fell of the broom and had been held in his arms.

"On the count of three, Disapparate and Apparate in the Burrow, okay? One, two, three." A pop was heard as both Disapparated together.

Ginny was practically leaning on Draco for strength. Her legs wouldn't even work.

"Wake up, love. You're home," Draco patted her cheek gently.

"Home," Ginny mumbled as she stumbled towards the door and would have ended up sprawled on the ground if Draco hadn't caught her. "Home is where the heart is... Draco."

Draco smiled at her. He swung her into his arms and somehow managed to knock on the door. Luckily for him, it was Molly and Arthur Weasley who was still awake for a late night cuppa and not the hotheaded moron, Ron Weasley. He quietly greeted them and told them that Ginny had tire herself out in her first trip to the Muggle world. He assured Molly that he had kept Ginevra safe, all the while thinking of the time she had kicked Daniels into everlasting pain. He did all this while still carrying Ginny in his arms. They let him in and he carried her upstairs silently and gently, as if she weighed nothing more than a Galleon.

Molly and Arthur watched in wide-eyed silence as their former enemy's son tucked their daughter into bed so carefully after changing her clothes with a simple spell. They watched as he extracted two miniature toys from her purse and enlarged them to their normal size. Mischievously, he enlarged the dragon to the size of the bear, dressed it in Slytherin robes and hung a tag around it's neck that said '**I am Mr.Draco! Love me!**' and he tucked the bear and dragon next to Ginny. Pressing a kiss on Ginny's forehead, he turned around to leave only to see the elder Weasleys staring at him as if he had grown another head. He smiled, said a quiet goodnight and Disapparated in the kitchen.

"What do you think that was, Molly?" Arthur asked, stunned.

"I have no idea, Arthur. That was definitely strange," Molly said.

* * *

Author's notes:

1. This is my first fanfiction ever uploaded. So please be easy on me when you guys give me reviews!

2. This story was spun from FlamablePajamies' Malfoy Enterprises. Tory has very kindly allowed me to use her storyline/plot/whatever you call it.

3. I have never been in London before and most of the things written above are just guesses. I also don't speak French/Spanish/Portugese et cetera. So forgive me when you guys notice something amiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story-, which isn't really mine as I borrowed the idea from FlamablePajamies' story Malfoy Enterprises.**

**Chapter 2**

Ginny woke up the next morning to find herself facing an extremely huge dragon in Slytherin robes. She shook her head and looked at it again, realizing it's the toy she had won last night. She read the tag on it and laughed. Rummaging inside her purse, she found the pictures they took last night. The Draco in the pictures was carefree and laughing, acting like the little boy he never was. She watched as Draco was bumped from all sides and he winced, and then laughed. Ginny giggled at the picture she took on the Ferris wheel. Malfoy had closed his eyes and he was _snuggling_ the bear!

'_Who knew Malfoy could be so much fun?_' She laughed to herself.

She performed her daily routine in an extremely good mood. She sang softly to herself as she dressed and patted the two dolls on her way out of her room. She sailed into the kitchen and greeted everyone with kisses on their cheeks. Ron stared at his sister in shock while Hermione giggled quietly behind her hand. Arthur and Molly could only smile at their daughter's good mood. They were still wondering about Draco's actions last night. Ginny just grabbed a buttered toast and Disapparated.

* * *

Pansy was as cheerful as ever when Ginny entered the reception office.

"'Morning, Pansy," Ginny sang.

"'Morning, Gin. Good mood, huh?" Pansy winked. "Got some last night?"

"Wha-?" Ginny asked. Then she shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, a really good one."

"Seriously?" Pansy's eyes widened. "How long?"

"All night long, baby," Ginny's eyes twinkled.

"That good?" Pansy asked in disbelief.

"Try getting a good night's sleep and see if you feel good, sweetie," Ginny winked.

Pansy laughed. "And here I thought Little Miss Gryffindor was boinking someone last night. That will explain why you are glowing like that."

"One can glow while in pregnancy, too, Pans," Ginny said. "Well, I'm off! I have _so _many ideas popping up today!"

Ginny was disappointed not to find Draco in her office again. She had hoped that he'd invite her out to lunch again. '_Oh well, maybe he's busy today or something_.' She ignored the other thought niggling her mind.

* * *

By the second week of her employment, that thought was getting more and more consideration. Ginny had not seen Draco since that day. It was starting to seem that Draco is going all out to avoid her. When she had handed in her sketches a few days ago, Draco wasn't there when it was him who insists that he had to see it and fast. She didn't get a note from him to explain or anything. Ginny's mood gradually deteriorated.

'_He's ashamed to have enjoyed time with me!_' Ginny thought furiously. '_Well, fine then! I can ignore him as well._'

Ginny had finalized her designs by the end of the second week. The clothes were now materializing on dummies and being displayed throughout the office. She maintained a cool and composed facade while in the office but when she's at home, no one dared to approach her. The bear and dragon had become her target punching bags but she couldn't bear to hit them for long as they were innocent and very cute. Many times she wanted to rip the pictures in shreds but somehow, she never did do it.

* * *

After the designs were featured on the magazines, Ginny had some time to relax before she needed to start on the next collection. She chose that time to shift back to her apartment. It was a spacious place with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchenette and a living room. The walls and carpet were all pale blue. There were mirrors at every corner to give the illusion of even more space. The bear and dragon sat on her pink and white covers of her queen-sized bed. The bathrooms had white tiles with pink flowers here and there.

Sitting alone in her apartment, she kept reminiscing the time she and Draco had fun. She would then chide herself for being so foolish.

One morning, she entered her room to find Draco sitting in her seat again.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ginny asked coldly, a hand on her hip. She stood in the doorway, unwilling to go closer.

"'Morning, Weaslette. We really have to work on how you greet people," Draco calmly replied. "Come, take a seat."

"I'm fine where I am, thank you very much. Again, what do you want?" Ginny asked.

"You." Draco didn't smile or laugh. He looked very serious.

"Well, you missed your chance after you pulled your disappearing trick for the last two weeks," Ginny coolly told him.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Draco sighed. He stood up and walked over to Ginny. "Something came up."

"What something?" Ginny walked over to her place behind the table.

"Something very important," Draco said, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Well, go on doing your something important, then. 'Cause I'm just so unimportant, aren't I?" Ginny was getting angry.

"Can we please forget that?" Draco asked. He actually looked tired and ragged now that Ginny took a really good look at him.

'_Good. He should look horrible for the way he acted_' Ginny thought.

"Fine. What next?" Ginny folded her arms, unwilling to let him off the hook so easily.

"I need you to accompany me to a business dinner. Strictly professional, of course," Draco said, leaning against the table next to her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"It's a business dinner, Weaslette! Not a date!"

"Even more of a no."

"What?"

"I said no."

"No, no. That means that if I took you out on a date, you'd accept?" Draco blinked and stared at her.

"Maybe."

"What do you want me to do before you'll say yes?"

"You're so smart, figure it out yourself!"

"Weaslette!"

"I said no and that's the end of it, Ferret."

"Please?"

"Don't bother. I won't give."

"Oh, fine!" Draco stormed out of the room.

Ginny heaved a big sigh as she watched him. She didn't think it was a very good idea to be around Draco so much. Feelings that should remain buried have suddenly started popping up. She thought that Draco had given up. Boy, was she wrong. Dead wrong.

* * *

The next morning, there was a cup of steaming coffee and egg sandwiches on her table. There was a note that said '**_Good morning, Weaslette_**'. Ginny frowned. She had seen that handwriting before. Draco's courting didn't stop there. Every hour on the dot, an eagle owl would fly into her room with a rose in its beak. That owl looked familiar too. Then it clicked. Draco had sent that rose to her when she was in the hospital wing.

The next few days brought many presents for her. On Wednesday, bouquets arrived by the hour. On Thursday, it was sweets in huge boxes. On Friday, it was chocolates. Ginny shared all of them with her colleagues even though she didn't tell them who the sender was. The guys teased her about her "secret admirer" while the ladies in the office wished that someone would do something like that for them. Ginny just laughed it off good-naturedly.

When Draco received no news from her, he was getting more desperate. On Saturday, stuffed toys arrived. By the following Wednesday, Ginny had every doll in the Beanie Baby collections.

"Will. You. Stop. It!" Ginny stormed into his office on Thursday morning.

"Stop what?" He looked at her innocently.

"Don't give me that 'I'm innocent look'! You know what you've been doing! My apartment is so full of dolls _everywhere_! I can't even walk without kicking one!" Ginny screeched.

"So, have you changed your mind, then?" Draco asked, smiling as if nothing was out of ordinary.

"No!"

"Well, I'll just continue till you don't have anymore space or till you give in then," Draco smirked.

"Argh!" Ginny stormed out.

"Dinner's on Saturday night, love," Draco shouted after her. He chuckled to himself.

The gifts continue flowing in. However, Draco had gone one step higher. He started sending her underwear. All of them were silk, lacey and barely covered anything. But the scariest part was, he knew her _exact _size.

She banged into his office again the next morning. "You pervert!" She threw the box of underwear that had arrived 12 hours before.

"Didn't like them, huh? Would you like G-strings, then?" Draco smirked.

"You _ass_! How did you get my size?!" Ginny shouted at him.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, love. So you ready to give up?" Draco said as he returned to signing documents.

"If I'm not? What will you send me next? Lingerie?" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Now, _that's _an idea," Draco looked as if he was contemplating the idea. "I just might."

"Argh!" Ginny flopped into the chair in front of him. "You win, okay? I'll go with you."

"Finally!" Draco laughed. "Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at your apartment."

"How did you know I've shifted back to my apartment? And how do you know where it is anyway?" Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"I followed the owls on my broom," Draco smirked.

"You-you-FERRET!" Ginny fumed, walking out of his office.

Draco's laughter followed her.

* * *

Ginny hurried to Madam Malkin's right after work to buy the robes she had seen a month ago. However, she was severely crushed to find out that she had already sold it.

'_What am I going to wear_?' Ginny wondered. '_The only thing suitable was that robes_.'

Ginny found three packages on her bed when she went home. "How did these get here?" She thought out loud.

She gasped in shock when she opened them. The largest one contained the dress robes that she had wanted to buy. It was still as beautiful as ever and Ginny reverently fingered the flowers that were hand-sewn. The next box contained the underwear to go with it. She blushed violently at the skimpy material. The smallest one held a necklace of emeralds. The emeralds formed flowers and small diamonds were used as the center of the flowers. It wasn't those huge ones where it would swallow her neck; instead it was small and fine, used to emphasize her slender neck. A matching pair of earrings was included as well.

She saw a note that she had missed before. It read '**_I thought this would bring out the colour of your eyes. It'd fit you perfectly. Wear these tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at seven sharp._**'

Ginny laughed. "Why would Malfoy buy his own robes back??"

She kept the things carefully and took a long shower before going to bed. She dreamt of Prince Charming that night. Prince Charming was with white blonde hair and gray eyes.

* * *

Ginny was all ready five minutes before seven. Her hair was up in a bun using silver chopsticks, a few tendrils here and there framing her face. She applied some lipstick and her favourite perfume on her wrists and behind her ears. Satisfied with her appearance in the mirror, she wore her silver strap heels to finish the look. True to his word, Draco rang the bell as soon as the clock struck at seven.

"Coming!" She yelled.

When she opened the door, the sight of Draco left her breathless. He was dressed in bluish grey silk robes that brought out the colour of his pewter eyes. He did not slick his hair back; instead, he had tied his long hair back with a grey ribbon. She laughed when she saw the diamond fang-like earring hanging on his left ear.

"Well, don't you look all of Slytherin tonight," Draco smirked.

"Are you sure you're allowed to wear that for formal occasions?" Ginny asked him, gesturing at the earring.

"Malfoys do as they please, kitten. You look edible. Let's stay in tonight. I don't want to share your beauty with the leering eyes of those morons at the dinner," Draco said, his eyes taking in her appearance.

"Thanks for the compliment," Ginny smiled. "But I spent too much time on my appearance to stay at home tonight. Let's go."

Draco gave a mock heavy sigh. "You're right. Rest assured, I shall not ravish you," He said mischievously. "Unless you wish me to, of course."

"Bat Bogey Hex," was all a laughing Ginny said.

"Let's go," Draco smiled. He held out his hand to Ginny and she did not hesitate to take it. "One. Two. Three."

With a 'pop', both disappeared.

They reappeared in a reception hall not unlike Malfoy Enterprises. However, it was done in wood and crystals. The polished light-coloured wood floor reflected the lights of the beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging above their heads. The white walls had long windows, too, all of them left open to welcome in the fresh air of the night. There were two doors that stood ceiling-high, which was about 30 feet and were so wide, they could fit twenty people side-by-side. Both led to the ballroom.

People were arriving either by Floo, where Ginny saw them emerging from the huge fireplace or by Apparating all over the room. She noticed that all of them were of the richer circles. The women were draped in so many jewels; Ginny wouldn't be surprised if they were to collapse from the weight of it all. These were the people who snub others of more moderate living.

Draco and Ginny walked down the Y-shape staircase that led to the ballroom. Ginny could only stare in amazement at the gigantic chandelier hanging over the middle of the ballroom. There were many other, smaller chandeliers floating all over the room. A group of Veela who were the musicians sat at one corner, their beautiful hair glinting under the lights. People were just standing around, discussing business proposals or dancing the waltz around the room. There were a few doors that led to the beautiful garden outside.

"Would you like a drink first or to dance?" Draco asked.

"Um, dance, I guess," Ginny shrugged.

"Then, my lady, would you honor me with this dance?" Draco bowed in a gentlemanly manner and extended a hand as the Veelas struck a new song.

Ginny giggled and took his hand. Draco swept her onto the dance floor as everyone gaped at his newest conquest. She was unknown and that was a first. Most of the time, Draco was known for escorting the world's most beautiful women who were listed in magazines. This one was never seen before but who could blame Draco for they thought that Ginny was quite attractive. They did make a striking couple, her fire to his ice. The young girls were envious of Ginny for her partner and her clothes. The older women were gossiping about who she was. The men, young and old alike, were drooling over the new beauty. They watched as he twirled her around the ballroom in time with the other dancers, as if all were synchronized.

"So, what do you think of this life, kitten?" Draco asked, grinning.

"I think that those women are going to collapse from the weight of those jewels," Ginny told him, giggling. "And those old men look like their clothes are about to burst from their great bellies while the young men look like one punch and they will be knocked over."

"Only Malfoys look that good, huh?" Draco smirked.

"You are so full of yourself," Ginny shook her head, laughing.

"Of course," Draco said. "If you have it-"

"Flaunt it," Ginny finished. "Well, I'm definitely flaunting you around tonight. Those girls over there look like they are ready to commit murder for you."

"I am a prime specimen after all," Draco said. "I should be flaunting _you _about tonight. You look good enough to eat. I want to jinx every man here who is leering at you right now."

"You'd have to jinx everyone then," Ginny told him. "Save your damsel in distress." She fluttered her eyelashes.

"I'll give you distress alright," Draco growled in a low voice. He wanted to bring her home where he could show her how much of a distress he was in.

"Friend of yours?" Ginny nodded towards the direction of a scowling woman. If looks could kill, Ginny would have been maimed, tortured and broken.

Draco's eyes looked briefly at the woman before returning to Ginny's laughing face. "Acquaintance."

"Well, be prepared to be even more acquainted. She's coming this way," Ginny informed him.

Draco turned around to see that the woman really was heading his way. He sighed, grabbed two glasses of wine from a floating tray and handed one to Ginny. "I need this and you'll definitely need it as well. Drink it down." He gulped his down and grabbed another, getting ready to face the woman.

She was dressed in sparkling white robes, her long blonde hair hanging down to the middle of her back. She was a beautiful woman, and she knew it. Her hips swayed as she walked towards them. Her unnaturally high and whiny-sounding voice grated on Ginny's nerves, "Draco, darling." The woman gave a fake sweet smile to Draco before glaring at Ginny with her blue eyes.

"Vivian," Draco greeted pleasantly.

Vivian sidled closer to Draco on his other side. "I'm hurt. You haven't invited me to dance tonight. I missed you."

Draco untangled his hand from hers, pulling Ginny closer to him. "Vivian, this is Ginevra. Ginny, meet Vivian."

Blue eyes glared at her shrewdly. "Which family are you from? I don't believe I've seen you attending functions before." Her meaning was clear.

Ginny smiled sweetly at her. "I came from a family who taught me good manners. I don't bother attending these functions because people like you do." With that, she tugged lightly at Draco's arm.

Swallowing a laugh, Draco said, "Nice seeing you again, Vivian." He then led Ginny away. When they were far away from Vivian, he burst out laughing. "When did you get so lippy, Weaslette? I remembered you as the little girl hiding behind Potter's pants."

"I grew up with six brothers. Seven, including Harry," Ginny said as a form of explanation.

They didn't continue their conversation as a group of men wished to talk business with Draco. Quite a few younger men asked Ginny to dance while Draco was busy discussing business opportunities. Ginny only left Draco's side when he had nodded his consent. All the while Draco was talking with the men, he kept an eye on Ginny. Ginny was having quite a good time. Amazing what a few glasses of wine could do to her. It had loosened her up and she was quite relaxed with the atmosphere. It also affected her bladder and Ginny had to use the lavatory quite soon.

The ladies' was very clean, smelt of flowers and was designed very beautifully. Full-length mirrors were all around the walls and Ginny's heels sank into the inch-high peach carpeting. Potted plants decorated here and there were even chairs for what purpose Ginny didn't know. When she was doing touch ups on her lipstick with her wand, Vivian came gliding in. She took the sink next to Ginny's and fluffed her hair. Ginny decided to ignore her.

"He's mine, you know," Vivian said conversationally.

Ginny ignored her and turned away from the mirror.

She was about to walk out when Vivian continued, "He's just playing around with you. When he's tired of you, he'll come to me. He always does. You're just a slut after all." Vivian gave a little laugh.

That did it. She knew she should ignore her but Ginny wasn't about to let a comment like that slide. "Of course you would know," she smiled sweetly. "You spread your legs for every man who flashes his Galleons at you."

"At least I have the beauty, unlike you, bitch," Vivian snapped. No one had ever mocked her before.

"That's right. You have beauty. But brains? All you have is air between your ears, pretty face," Ginny gave a little mocking laugh. "At least I'm a bitch with brains. All you are is a pretty face whore, aren't you?"

"Why you little shit!" Vivian whipped out her wand. "I'll curse you to hell!"

"You're doing a lot of talking, air-head," Ginny replied, her wand at the ready. She threw the first hex.

Vivian ducked and aimed her wand at Ginny. "_Stupefy!_"

"_Protego_!" Ginny cast the shield charm. While Vivian evaded the blast of light coming back at her, Ginny shouted "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Vivian's arms snapped to her sides and her legs jumped together before falling backwards, creating a hilarious spectacle.

"Hm, Hermione's favourites _always _work," Ginny said while she bent over Vivian. Vivian's eyes narrowed and had promised threats in them. "Let me show you my favourite that my brothers' taught me." Ginny grinned evilly.

* * *

Ginny came out of the ladies' to find a very worried Draco pacing in front of the door.

"Draco?" She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha- Ginny!" Draco hugged her. "I was worried about you! You disappeared from the floor suddenly and your last partner said you went to the ladies'! I was about to go in there."

"I can take care of myself, Draco," Ginny laughed. "I just had some business to take care of."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I thought I saw Vivian going in earlier. What did you do?"

"Remember your fifth year?" Ginny smiled sweetly.

"You didn't!" Draco gasped in mock horror.

"Oh, I did alright," Ginny said, giggling. "What can I say? She deserved that Bat Bogey Hex."

* * *

Around nine, dinner started. A man went up to the stage and asked everyone to please stand aside. He then waved his wand and tables and chairs came floating down from the ceiling. It was ten to a table and menus were on their plates. It was like the Yule Ball back in Ginny's third year. Ginny consumed quite a lot more of wine during dinner. Draco looked at her worriedly, hoping that she wouldn't get sick or get a headache tomorrow morning. As soon as desert was finished, the same man went up the stage again.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming," he said. "Thank you especially to our generous donors. I am very happy to announce that the donations have amounted to about 4 billion Galleons this evening. I thank you all on the behalf of the orphans who will receive this money. Of course, if any of you wish to donate anymore, you can either contact my assistant, David Erbowl or me. Thank you and continue having a good time tonight."

Everyone clapped and moved to the sides again. The tables and chairs twirled and floated up in a fascinating display. The Veelas resumed playing and people danced once more. Draco led Ginny out onto the garden for some fresh air. It was beautiful, with tall, shady trees everywhere, flower bushes along the paths, and angel fountains crying while fairy lights illuminated the place.

"This is a _donation_ dinner?" Ginny asked, closing her eyes at the feel of the wind brushing her face.

"Yes, why?" Draco looked at her.

"I'm thinking that they should have just donated all the money that was used to hold this dinner," Ginny told him.

"In my world, it's like that, Ginny," Draco sighed. "Very few gives out of good will. Most do it to be known as generous and kindly people."

"Morons," Ginny cursed. "At least you aren't like that."

"How do you know I'm not?" Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Because I don't think you're that kind of person."

"And why would you think that?"

"I just know," Ginny shrugged.

"You think too highly of me, kitten," Draco said quietly.

Ginny didn't reply. Instead she looked around at their surroundings. "This is just like a fairy tale."

"I wonder why it is called a fairy tale. Fairies did not tell stories as far as I know," Draco chuckled.

Ginny giggled then sighed. "This is really beautiful."

"No, you are," Draco replied, so quietly, she almost didn't hear him.

She looked at him and he caressed her cheek. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. It was barely a kiss yet Ginny felt as if her lips was on fire. The burning sensation flew all the way to her stomach where butterflies played havoc. Maybe it was the alcohol she had consumed.

"This is just like a dream I had," Ginny whispered.

"Why dream when you can live it?" Draco smiled, taking her hand.

"But can I?" Ginny looked at him. "What if this dream turns into a nightmare?"

"You will never know if you don't try," Draco said. "Maybe you can have a happy ever after."

Ginny didn't reply. She couldn't reply if her life depended on it. Did she really want to walk down this road? Was she ready for it?

"I- I'll think about it," Ginny smiled at him. She reached up and brushed a kiss on his cheek.

Draco was about to say something when he heard someone calling him. He turned towards the man, feeling irritated.

"Mr. Malfoy!" It was the man who had stood on the stage. He was walking quickly towards them.

"Yes, Prelock?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I wanted to thank you for your generous donation, Mr. Malfoy!" Prelock gasped. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his bald head.

"You're welcome, Prelock," Draco said. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, I was wondering if-" Prelock quavered. "If you could attend a little birthday party the children are having. They wanted to meet the kind person who has given so much to them again."

"When?" Draco looked bored.

"Next Saturday afternoon," Prelock said, looking hopeful.

"I'll see if I have the time for it," Draco said noncommittally.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy! Thank you so much!" Prelock gushed.

"I'll see you later, then, Prelock," Draco said, taking Ginny's hand and dragging her away.

"Want to accompany me next Saturday?" Draco asked Ginny, raising her hand to his lips.

Ginny blushed. "I thought you said you need to check if you were free."

"That was an excuse, Weaslette," Draco said. "So how's next Saturday? I need you Friday afternoon as well."

"Seeing as you're my employer, I can't say no, can I?" Ginny giggled.

"I'd bug you till you give in if you say no," Draco said. "How about every Friday and Saturday?"

"That's a bit committing, isn't it, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny looked up at him, smiling cheekily. "You'd have to persuade me."

"I'll take it as a yes, then," Draco said as he swooped in for a kiss. Again, he was interrupted.

"Oi! Draco!" A man walked towards them.

"Blaise?"

Blaise closed the distance between them in a few long strides. He was wearing dark purple robes. "How have you been, Draco?" He greeted Draco with a handshake. He then turned to Ginny and gave a whistle. "And who's this beauty you have with you?"

"Blaise, this is Ginevra Weasley. Ginny, Blaise Zabini," Draco introduced, taking care to put a possessive arm around Ginny's waist.

"Wait a minute. _This _is the Weaslette?!" Blaise and Draco exchanged a look. Blaise whistled again. "Girl, you really grew up, didn't you?"

"Why does every Slytherin guy call me Weaslette?!" Ginny asked in mock anger.

"It's all Draco's fault, pet. He kept raging on and on when we were in school about-" Blaise's gaze flicked to Draco's ominous face and he quickly changed topic. "So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm a fashion designer for Vixen," Ginny told him.

"Wow, Draco, she must be something, huh?" Blaise said. He informed Ginny, "Draco fired about six other designers because they didn't meet up to his standards."

Ginny gave a little laugh. "No wonder you said you were desperate for a designer, Draco."

"Malfoys only take the best, kitten," Draco told her smugly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and asked Blaise, "What are _you_ doing?"

"Same like Draco. Except we are more of into the men's section," Blaise said. "Zabini Corporation shares are sold about 2.2 Galleons less than Malfoy Enterprises'. Draco's been ruthless in business. While on that topic, Draco, I need to talk to you about thatproposal you told me the other day."

"Another day, Blaise. I have to take Little Miss Gryffindor here home," Draco said, noticing that Ginny was struggling not to yawn. The wine had made her a little unsteady.

"Of course," Blaise nodded. "Wouldn't want Weaslette here to have panda eyes. Good night, both of you." And he walked off.

"Come on, Ginny. Let's get you home," Draco said as he led Ginny back to the reception hall.

"Hm, you called me Ginny five times tonight," Ginny told him.

"I did? I must be out of my mind, then," Draco joked. He pulled Ginny into his arms like the last time. "One. Two. Three."

* * *

Again, Draco tucked Ginny into bed. He changed her clothes and let down her hair. "This is becoming a routine, kitten," he grumbled good-naturedly. He chuckled at the two dolls on the bed.

As he turned to leave, Ginny hung onto his hand and mumbled, "Stay."

"I shouldn't," Draco whispered tenderly.

"Don't want you to go," Ginny mumbled, grabbing his hand more tightly. "Stay."

Draco sighed and said, "Just for tonight then."

He undressed down to his boxers and climbed in beside Ginny. They moved into spoon cuddle fashion. She wiggled her bum, making Draco groan.

"Love, stop moving or I'll be forced to go," Draco whispered.

Ginny snuggled deeper into his arms before settling down. Draco immediately fell asleep.

* * *

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she found her limbs tangled with someone else's. One long arm was curled around her waist possessively. One male leg was trapped between hers. She felt the hard, warm body behind her. When she tried to move herself away, the arm tightened around her. She turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of a very naked Draco. Quickly, she checked below the covers and breathes in relief when she saw him clothed in boxers and she was wearing a sleeping gown, albeit a skimpy one. She couldn't resist staring at his perfect body.

"Like what you see?"

Ginny jumped out of her trance. She glanced at Draco and saw his eyes were still closed. She quickly blushed furiously. "Draco! Let me up!"

"Nope," he said without opening his eyes. "I rather like you in this position."

"Draco, move!" Ginny said. She tried pulling away from him but it was useless.

"Okay," Draco said. He then moved on top of her. "Better?" His head was on her breasts, his hands massaging her thighs.

"Draco!" Ginny wailed. "I need to go!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Draco blushed. He moved off her but laid back in bed as he watch her run to the adjoining bathroom.

Ginny brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair before deciding that she was presentable. When she went back into her room, Draco wasn't in her bed anymore.

"Draco?" Ginny called out.

"In the kitchen!" He replied.

Ginny giggled at the sight of him. He was bending over the stove.

"Eggs and bacon or pancakes?" Draco asked.

"You know how to cook?" Ginny asked in surprise. "Eggs and bacon."

"Of course! Malfoys know how to do everything," Draco bragged.

"_Right._ I'll go take a shower while you play chef, then," Ginny giggled.

Ginny showered and changed into shorts and a T-shirt that had red lips and the words '**_Kiss Me_**' stamped on it. When she went back to the kitchen, Draco had breakfast ready. The table in the middle of the kitchen was set for two. In the center was two plates piled high with eggs and bacon.

"Mmm, my kind of man," Ginny said as she inhaled the aroma. She giggled at her plate, as there were two sunny-side up eggs for eyes and bacon for lips.

Draco swooped down and kissed her lightly. "I hope I'm your only man."

"Why did you kiss me?" Ginny asked, laughing.

Draco pointed at the shirt before kissing her again.

"Stop! Stop!" Ginny gasped. "Food! Hungry!"

"Have I reduced you to single monosyllable words with my kiss, then?" Draco asked grinning as he tucked into his own breakfast. "Imagine what I can do when we shag, love."

Ginny choked on her food. She grabbed her orange juice and gulped it down. She glared at Draco who had the wide-eyed, innocent look. They continued breakfast in compatible silence.

"Can I borrow your shower, kitten?" Draco asked as he waved his wand and the dishes were clean.

"Go ahead. I'll lend you some clothes," Ginny said.

"How come you have men clothes with you, pet?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

Ginny laughed at his display of jealousy. "They were my brothers', sweetie."

"Oh, okay then," Draco shrugged and whistled as he went into Ginny's bathroom to bathe.

Ginny laid out a shirt that she used as a nightshirt and boxers that she had used for shorts. She went about the house, cleaning with her wand. She decided that they would play Wizard's Chess shortly after and wanted to retrieve it from her room. She had completely forgotten that Draco would change in her room. When she walked in, she saw Draco's bum- naked.

"EEP!" Ginny squeaked, quickly turning around, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Ginny!" Draco exclaimed. He quickly wore the boxers. "I'm covered. You can turn around."

Ginny slowly peered through her fingers and sighed in relief when she saw that Draco was covered, at least _that _part was covered. She watched as he unhurriedly pulled on the shirt.

"Like what you saw?" Draco winked.

"Needs more seeing to," Ginny retorted, blushing furiously.

"Wanna help me?" Draco grinned.

"Mind. Gutter. Out. Let's play Wizard's Chess," Ginny said.

Draco rubbed his hands. "Oo, I haven't played that in a long time!"

"Why not?" Ginny looked at him curiously. "Black or white?"

"Black," Draco chose. "No one to play with."

They sat on the floor in the living room with the chessboard on the coffee table.

"Be prepared to lose," Ginny grinned evilly as she made the first move.

"Fine. If I win?" Draco asked, making his move.

"You choose," Ginny shrugged. "If I win, I want you to teach me how to drive those Muggle cars."

"Sweetheart, how am I suppose to teach you if I don't know how either?" Draco asked as he captured her pawn. He watched as his knight trampled the poor soldier.

"I'm sure you have ways," Ginny said, using her bishop to take down his knight.

The game went on for about half an hour.

"Hah!" Draco yelled. "I'll have your king in three moves."

Two moves later, Draco was protecting his king.

"Who taught you how to play?" Draco asked.

"Ron, Percy, Charlie and Bill," Ginny grinned. "The twins taught me other things."

"Such as?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Such as jinxes and hexes," Ginny laughed.

"Ah," was all Draco said.

Another half an hour passed and suddenly Draco yelled in triumph while Ginny groaned. They both watched as his queen pounded her bishop to pieces and made a threatening move towards her king.

"I win, love," Draco smirked.

"Okay, okay. Don't rub it in," Ginny grumbled. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll think about it," Draco said. "Come on. Get dressed."

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"I have a surprise for you," Draco said. "I'm going back to Malfoy Manor to change. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Draco kissed Ginny on the forehead and Disapparated.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was dressed in jeans, tank top and sandals waiting for Draco in the living room. Sure enough, Draco Apparated into the room on time.

"Same place as last time," Draco said before Disapparating again.

Sighing, Ginny followed him.

They went through Leaky Cauldron again. Draco took her hand and led her out of Leaky Cauldron and around the corner of the building. There on the curb sat a black convertible, looking sleek and ready to pounce. Ginny looked towards Draco in confusion.

"Get in the other side," he said as he hopped into the driver's seat. He revved up the engine and gunned down the road.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to drive," Ginny said. She stared at amazement at the interior of the car.

"I said _if_," Draco grinned. He pulled over into an empty lot fifteen minutes later. He got out and opened the door for Ginny. "Go on."

"Go on where?" Ginny asked him, puzzled.

"You said you wanted a driving lesson, didn't you?" Draco laughed. "I'm giving you one!"

"Really?" Ginny squealed. "But I lost!"

"So? I didn't say I won't do it if you lost," Draco said.

"Ooo, thank you!" Ginny threw her arms around him and pecked him soundly on the cheek then rushed into the driver's seat.

"First off, this one is the gas pedal-" Draco pointed it out to her. "-And this one is the brake pedal. Go gently on them. This car responds very easily."

Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon learning how to drive. By the time the sun had set, Ginny could drive forward, reverse, do a u-turn and do a three-point-turn.

"Thank you so much, Draco," Ginny said. "I had a great time today." They were inside her apartment again. Draco had driven her to a Muggle restaurant for dinner.

"You're welcome," Draco smiled. "We'll do it again another day, okay? Can I have my prize now?"

"What prize?" Ginny asked, confused. "Oh, that's right. What do you want?"

"A French kiss from you," Draco grinned.

"Oh, um," Ginny hesitated. "Oh, bother." She raised herself to her toes and pressed her lips to his.

Five minutes later, Draco broke it off. "Stop, stop."

"Huh, why?" Ginny asked. She had enjoyed that kiss a lot.

Draco smiled wryly. "'Cause if we continue I'm not going to stop just at kissing. We'll be going all the way."

"Oh," Ginny blinked. "Okay."

"I need to get back to the Manor. See you tomorrow morning," Draco said. He pressed a brief kiss on her lips and quickly Disapparate before he could not resist temptation.

Ginny slid onto the floor after he left. "Wow. That was just wow."

* * *

Author's notes:

1. Again, I borrowed this story from FlamablePajamies.

2. Most of the things here are just guesses. I am inexperienced in a lot of things.

3. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story-, which isn't really mine as I borrowed the idea from FlamablePajamies' story Malfoy Enterprises.**

**Author's notes: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Sorry about the late, late update. I was really busy and then I fell ill.**

**Tald **- This story hasn't finished yet

**ZumZumZoo **- Don't we all wish that we can have boyfriends like him? wink

**Moonlight152,** **coldflamez, Flavor of the Week, PassTheButterBeer43521, Lily Dwarf, Chip, LaDyBeRnAdEtTe, Dracosbaby7, ayumi-dono, Pam**- I'll update as soon as possible. Providing that my brain doesn't freeze on me

**Mary Potter** - Thanks for your offer! I'll bug you when I need help, then

**Sunflour - **Yeah, I know it's going a bit too fast. But in later chapters there will be an explanation I hope it'll be good enough!. Let's see how the story flows

* * *

Ginny was still in seventh heaven when she floated in to the office the next day. And the next. And the following days. Draco and Ginny had dinner every night, whether it was Ginny cooking or Draco bringing her out to eat. He usually left after a rather hot and heavy goodnight kiss. One Friday morning, as usual, she was the earliest except for the janitor. She entered her office to see a man with white blonde hair sitting in her place, his back towards her.

"Hi sweetie," Ginny sang. "Did you sleep well last night?"

The man turned around in her chair. Grey eyes identical to Draco's met hers and Ginny stopped in shock. He looked identical to Draco in every way, except for the lines that age had painted on him. She opened her mouth to scream, to shout, to say something but all she could do was gape like a fish. It was like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley," Lucius Malfoy greeted her. "I had a very good night's sleep, thank you."

Ginny finally found her voice and screamed.

* * *

Ginny felt herself coming to. She could hear voices coming from sources near her.

"Bloody hell, father! Why did you have to do that?!"

"Language, son. Your mother does not like you speaking profanities. I merely wanted to meet the girl my son is so enthralled with right now."

"If you wanted to meet Ginny, all you had to do was ask me to arrange a meeting or something! Look at what you've done now!"

Ginny couldn't stop a groan from escaping her lips. Draco immediately drop to his knees beside the couch she was on.

"How are you feeling, kitten?" He asked her worriedly.

"Like I just walked through a ghost," Ginny whispered.

"You had a pretty bad shock. Just lay down for awhile and rest," Draco said as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear gently.

"Was that your father I saw just now?" Ginny asked him quietly.

"Uh, yes," Draco said, looking uncomfortable. "I'll explain more to you later. Rest now."

Ginny sat up. "I think I'm alright now." She saw Lucius standing at her table and said, "On second thought, I don't think I feel so good."

"Miss Weasley, are you feeling better now?" Lucius asked her. He was standing so casually there, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Ginny could only stare at him. For goodness' sake, the man is suppose to be _dead_. "Are you a ghost?"

Lucius laughed. "I assure you, I am as solid as you are, Miss Weasley."

Draco helped Ginny to her feet and turned to his father. "Father, can we please continue this another day? I'm taking Ginny home now. She needs to rest."

"It's okay, Draco, I'm fine. Really!" Ginny said weakly.

"You're going home now, and that's an order," Draco said sternly. "I'll see you at home later, father."

"Um, good day, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny croaked. She couldn't wait to get out of Lucius' sight.

Draco led her to the reception hall. Ginny saw Pansy raising an eyebrow but Pansy did not say anything except for a "Good morning, Mr. Draco."

Draco nodded his reply and told Ginny, "Go home and get some rest. And have some chocolate. I'll try to see you tonight. I need to go home and settle things with my father first. I'll explain everything later."

Ginny sighed. "You better have a good explanation for this, buster," she said and Disapparated.

* * *

Draco didn't appear until around dinnertime. Ginny had spent the day walking up the walls, over the ceilings and down the other side. She was as restless as a caged panther and her mind was going round and round the fact that Lucius Malfoy, right-hand man of Voldermort was alive and appeared to be quite healthy. When she heard the distinctive 'pop' of Draco Apparating into her living room, she rushed out from the kitchen where she was preparing dinner to greet him.

"Honey, I'm home," Draco sang.

"Draco!" Ginny flew into his arms. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, pet. I had a lot of things to settle with my father first," Draco said apologetically.

"Yes, about that," Ginny frowned. "Why is your father walking around _solid_, when the entire world thinks that he's dead?"

Draco sighed and rubbed his temples. "Can we talk this over dinner?" He looked at her tiredly.

Ginny took in his tired stance and took pity on him. "Okay, I just finished preparing dinner. Can you set the table please?"

"Thanks, sweetheart," Draco said and kissed Ginny's forehead.

While Ginny prepared to serve dinner, Draco conjured up a tablecloth, plates, glasses, cutlery and everything else with a flick of his wand. He had even conjured up a bottle of wine, opened and sitting in an ice bucket and a single red rose in a cut-glass vase. Ginny arched an eyebrow at his fancy display as she placed the dishes on the table.

"I know you're used to fancy courses and all but my cooking skills are really limited," Ginny said timidly as they started in on the food.

Draco took a large bite from the chicken, managing to make it look dainty and graceful somehow. He closed his eyes and chewed slowly, savoring the taste. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ginny looking at him for his judgment. He smiled and pronounced the food more delicious than anything that he has ever eaten before.

Blushing, Ginny said, "Liar."

"You don't believe me?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Well, they always say that the atmosphere counts as seventy percent of how good the dinner is. I have a beautiful woman sitting in front of me who cooked so ever lovingly this wonderful dinner for me."

"Hmmm, are you trying to avoid telling me something?"

"Uh, no. Should I?"

"Tell me then, why is your father walking around in broad daylight, solid as wood when the whole Wizarding society thinks that he's dead?"

"Oh, _that_," Draco gave a huge sigh. "Remember when right after our first date? I disappeared for a couple of days and you were so mad at me?"

"Yeah, I thought that you had purposely avoided me because you were ashamed to be associated with a Weasley."

"Oh, kitten. I'd never be ashamed to be associated with you. Anyway, that was when I found out that my father is still alive. I went home that day and found my father sitting comfortably in the study. I thought that he had decided not to move on after he had died. He looked solid, though and it was confirmed that he's still among the living and breathing when he held his wand. I also found out that all this while the man who I thought was my father was never my father."

"What?" Ginny blinked in confusion.

"The man who was Voldermort's right hand man and had taken on the appearance of Lucius Malfoy was never my father. My father has actually been working somewhere north in China as an Unspeakable. The Chinese has a lot of unknown ancient magic knowledge, you know."

"Are you telling me that for the past how many years of your life, you've been calling a man 'father' when he wasn't your father at all?"

"Um, yeah. When I was about two, still too young to know the difference, my father had actually went to China to work as an Unspeakable. He had not maintain any connection with the Ministry of Magic in England because of the whole hush-hush business. The Chinese are a secretive lot. Somehow, Voldermort got wind of it and sent a Death Eater to pose as my father. And it so happened that that Death Eater was the bastard child of my grandfather, so, of course, the identical features. My mother was place on the Imperius curse. Nobody noticed the change."

"Does the Ministry know of it?"

"No, not at the moment. But I think the Daily Prophet will find out soon. Somehow or other."

Ginny shivered slightly as she remembered what his fa- no, the man who had acted as Draco's father, had done. She could still remember Tom Riddle and her own foolishness. She became so deep in her own memories, her embarrassment, that she didn't hear Draco talking.

"Ginny? Ginny!" Draco snapped his fingers in front of Ginny's face, trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" Ginny shook her head and looked at Draco. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Draco looked at her, his face full of concern. "You looked a bit pale there."

"I'm okay. Just-" she faltered as she saw Tom Riddle's face swimming to the front of her mind's eye.

"Just?" Draco prompted as he saw her pale again.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Ginny gave a weak smile. She said over-brightly. "Let's clean up and you go on home, then. It's been a long day. I'm just really tired."

Draco just nodded, not saying anything. He looked at her worriedly. She didn't seem fine at all. A wave of the wand and everything disappeared, dirty dishes and all. Ginny's goodbye kiss lacked the passion and sweetness that it normally held. She didn't seem to be with him at all.

"Floo me if you need anything, okay?" Draco said as he gave her a brief, tight hug.

Ginny gave a laugh that sounded a bit too high. "I'm a big girl, Draco. I know how to take care of myself."

Draco just gave her a look.

"Okay, okay. I will," Ginny promised, crossing her fingers behind her back like a little girl

Draco gave her a kiss on the forehead and Disapparated. Ginny sunk onto her knees as soon as he disappeared. Her mind still furiously trying to work everything out. Then suddenly, Tom Riddle's face came to fore again. Ginny shook her head, desperately banishing the image. She wobbled slowly to her room and sprawled onto her bed. She frantically grabbed at the two stuff toys that seemed to be her only connection to this world. Slowly, the tears ran down her face as she once again remembered her first year. She cried herself to sleep, hugging the toys to death, but even then, she did not find peace. Her dreams were vivid and so frighteningly real that she thought that she was living through her nightmare of a life again. She was screaming in her sleep when she heard someone's voice calling her name.

"Ginny!" The owner of the voice had grabbed hold of her upper arms and was shaking her.

"No! Get your hands off me! I'm not your toy anymore, Tom!" Ginny screamed. She struggled against the person.

The person- a man, was definitely stronger than her as he didn't seem to be affected by her thrashing. In fact, he held her all the more closer. "Ginny!"

"Let go, you bastard!" Ginny screamed and fought even more.

"Ginny! I'm not Tom! It's me, Draco!" Draco said as he tried to shake her awake.

Hearing his name, his voice, the walls of illusion that had surrounded her slowly crumbled. She stopped struggling. '_Draco. He's here. He'll save me._' Ginny's eyes slowly opened and took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom and Draco was cuddling her in his arms, soothing her with his quiet murmurs, his voice slowly dragging her back to reality.

"Draco?"

"Shhh. I'm here now. Don't worry," Draco said as he rocked her backwards and forwards.

"Oh Merlin! I was so scared! He wouldn't let me go!" Ginny said, sobbing. She clutched wildly at Draco's shirt, inhaling his familiar cologne.

"Who wouldn't, Ginny. Tell me," Draco said soothingly. He rubbed her back in circles.

"Him! Tom!" Ginny cried more.

"Tom?" Draco frowned, unable to comprehend.

"Voldermort! In my first year," Ginny explained, her sobs slowing down to hiccoughs.

"Want to tell me about it?" Draco asked quietly. He remembered that she had somehow been involved with the Chamber of Secrets.

"No." Ginny said. Then she broke down again and told Draco all that had happened in her first year. "-and I was such a fool! I believed him!"

"Ginny," Draco said firmly. "Whatever that has happened in your first year is over and done with. No one got hurt permanently so you can stop blaming yourself."

"But they nearly got killed! I released that monster!"

"If you really feel so guilty, then I'll go with you to them tomorrow so that you can apologize to your hearts content, okay?"

"Does a sorry fix everything?"

"Never. But it does make you feel better," Draco said. "Of course, that doesn't mean I'll apologize to Potter or Weasley or Granger anytime soon."

Ginny giggled. She snuggled deeper into his arms, trying to block her mind from the nightmare. "Will I ever let it go?"

"I can always enter your dream and beat the monsters away with a mallet," Draco offered.

Just the thought of Draco acting so cartoonish had Ginny in giggles. "Yeah, you're mister knight in shining armor, alright. What were you doing in my apartment anyway?"

"I left my cloak here and thought I'd come back to retrieve it as well as see how you are. I'm glad that I came back."

"Me too."

"Come on, let's get you in bed."

"Stay with me tonight?"

Draco gave a playful sigh. "I should really just shift into your apartment, you know. I seem to have spent quite a few nights with you already."

"Are you complaining?"

"Who, me? Not at all, sweetheart. A beautiful view to wake up to in the morning," Draco said while smiling charmingly. He turned around to strip to his boxers.

"Beautiful alright," Ginny said under her breath as she took in the strip show that Draco was giving her.

"Like what you see?" Draco teased as he climbed into bed with her.

"Definitely," Ginny said, yawning and snuggling into his arms. "My personal snuggle bear."

"Great, now I'm being treated like a stuffed toy." He smiled at Ginny who was slowly being lulled into sleep. He sang softly in a foreign language.

"You have a very nice voice. Very nice indeed," Ginny commented, as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny and Draco had breakfast together before Ginny Disapparated to the office while Draco went home to change his clothes. While Draco wanted to tell the whole world, Ginny decided it would be better if their relationship was kept a secret for awhile. She didn't want people thinking that she got the job just because she and Draco were in a relationship. Of course, the skeletons in our closets always jump out at the most inopportune time.

When Ginny stepped into the lobby, Pansy gave her a conspiratorially wink. Obviously Pansy knew but was ordered to keep quiet about it. However, when Ginny stepped into the Vixen design department, her fellow colleagues were immediately surrounding her like bees on honey.

"How is he in bed?" asked one of the clerks, a pretty brunette who wasn't much older than herself.

"Huh?" Ginny blinked, unable to answer.

"Why you bad girl, Ginny Weasley!" Another of the female staff winked at her.

Ginny managed to give a weak smile before hurrying into her room and closing the door towards the gossipmongers. She gave a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door. Of course, not the entire staff was happy with Mr. Draco Malfoy's latest choice in a bed-buddy. There were those who intentionally gave out barbs about her being just a temporary entertainment. By the time lunchtime came round, Ginny was exhausted from the pressure of being Mr. Draco Malfoy extraordinaire's girlfriend. This wasn't improving her mood as she wasn't feeling top grade this morning.

When he popped up in her fireplace to invite her out for lunch, she readily agreed. He took her to another Muggle restaurant, a Chinese one this time. After they ordered, and the waiter had left, Ginny pounced on Draco.

"Draco, darling," Ginny started, a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"Yes?" Draco smiled.

"Why does the entire design department think that I'm your bed mate?"

"What?" Draco choked on his Chinese tea.

"Why was I asked the most ridiculous questions this morning about your -er- _prowess _in bed while others attacked me saying that I am your temporary entertainment?"

"Um, I don't know?"

"Did you spill the beans, sweetie?" Ginny smiled sweetly. "If you tell me the truth I won't be mad."

"Ginny, I really didn't tell anybody! How could I? _When _could I have? I was with father yesterday and with you last night. I didn't get in till around 11 just now."

"Then how does the entire office know that I am seeing you on a personal basis?"

"Pansy?"

"And how does _she _know?" Her tone clearly indicating that she was upset.

"Maybe my secretary overheard my father and I talking yesterday. I don't know! Gin, don't be upset. It's not the end of the world, you know. In fact, it's probably better this way. Now I can bring you around everywhere without needing to make up an excuse!"

"I know! But now everyone thinks I got the job because I slept with you!"

"Okay, how 'bout this, I fire those who so much as thinks that?" Draco gave her a weak smile.

"You'd have to fire about more than half the company," Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Your company would crash without enough workforce."

"I'll hire other people, then."

"If they don't have the necessary qualifications or experience?"

"Then I'll fire them!"

"Draco!" Ginny laughed.

"What?" He smiled as her mood lightened.

"You can't simply fire people!"

"Yes, I can. I'm a Malfoy after all."

Ginny just shook her head at his high handedness. They discussed other topics while eating. Suddenly, Ginny remembered something.

"Draco, how did you know Daniels?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, that day. On the day you brought me here for the first time?"

"Oh, um," Draco mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah?"

"I sort of, um, bought over the company that you and Daniels work for and fired him."

"_What!_" Ginny squeaked. "When did you do that?"

"Um, about five minutes after your interview?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because he was an asshole?"

"Draco!"

"Well, he _is _an asshole," Draco shrugged.

"And you're not acting like one?"

"Fine, fine. It's because the company was going down the drain and I was helping the owner out. It was a matter of business. I was hoping to find a fashion designer somewhere in there at first, till you came for the interview."

"What a coincidence. But did you have to fire Daniels?"

"To reduce the costs, yes. I fired several other people as well. These people were just a liability on the company."

"And no other reason?"

"We_ll_..." Draco trailed off.

"Well what?"

"Also because he fired you when you wouldn't sleep with him."

"Draco!" Ginny said, exasperated.

"What?!"

"While I really appreciate what you do for me and all, you don't have to go to such extreme heights!"

"He wasn't doing his job properly either, love," Draco reminded her.

"So it's because of that, right? Not because of me, right?"

"Right."

"Good."

"Okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I feel bad for him."

"Don't be."

"Can't help it."

"You're too soft."

"Too soft, am I? Well, if you don't like it you can just leave, you know."

"Why are you behaving like this?"

"Behaving like what exactly?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Like this! What happened to sweet, all-woman Ginny?"

"Are you saying I'm not sweet and all-woman now?"

"Uh, no, I'm n-not saying that."

"But?" She prompted.

"Is it that time of the month?"

"What time of the month?" Ginny was looking decidedly evil.

"Um, y-you know. Never mind about it. Let's just pay the bill and go, okay?" Draco was beginning to be nervous.

"That's it? This is how our relationship is going to be?" Ginny's voice was getting softer. The dead quiet kind.

"Um, honey, is there something wrong?" Draco asked carefully.

"Yes! You won't share your problems with me!"

"I don't have any problems!"

"Don't you raise your voice like that at me!"

"Wha-?" Draco was bewildered.

Ginny stalked off in a huff. Draco hurriedly threw a couple of crisp bills onto the table before rushing after her. Ginny ignored a bewildered Draco the rest of the day. Draco kept wondering what went wrong.

* * *

The next morning, however, heralded a sheepish Ginny with a box of homemade chocolate cookies ringing the Malfoy Manor doorbell. A house-elf opened it and pointed out Draco's bedroom to her when she asked. She barely had time to absorb in everything that was Malfoy Manor. Huge portraits in golden gild frames hung on the walls. Everything was on the rather large and expensive scale. Walking into Draco's bedroom was a bit shocking. She had expected something like Malfoy Enterprises' lobby. It proved to be completely different in colour theme however.

Draco's room was actually two rooms divided by a high and wide doorway. Cream-coloured, inch-think carpet silenced her footsteps as she slowly made her way into the room. The cream coloured walls blended with the white silk curtains that covered the ceiling-high windows and doors that opened out to a balcony. White couches were placed in front of the huge fireplace and had an ornately carved coffee table, completely made of frosted glass. A glass set of Wizard's Chess was placed in the middle. There was an extensive collection of books Draco had next to the fireplace, all placed neatly in a varnished wood bookcase. She continued walking till she reached the doorway that led to Draco's sleeping chamber. There, she had to swallow a gasp at the seductive picture his room made.

Everything was the same as the room outside but this smaller-but-still-large room had only one piece of furniture and two doors. A high four-poster bed was covered with blood-red silk sheets and comforter. Sleeping between the sensuous silk sheets was a naked Draco. Ginny wondered if he was fully undressed.

'_Bad Ginny!_' Ginny scolded herself. _'No naughty thoughts about yummy naked Draco!_'

'_Why don't you go find out?_' She licked her lips unconsciously as Bad Ginny suggested it.

Slowly making her way to the bed, Ginny thought that her heart would burst out of her chest from all the pounding it was making. She was surprised that Draco didn't wake up from all the noises she was hearing. Mischievously, she crawled onto the bed and onto Draco. Draco still hadn't awaken yet. She slowly sat down onto a covered part of his yummy abdomen. Slowly she leaned forward and watched his face expressions carefully while her hands created intricate patterns on Draco's chest.

"Mmm," Draco mumbled.

Ginny continued exploring his face and chest.

"Stop teasing," Draco mumbled, still in dreamland.

Ginny unconsciously wiggled her backside into a rather awake anatomy of Draco's. She jumped when he automatically lifted his hips against her and she felt his "awakening". His hands had found their place on her waist and was making her ride him.

"Draco!"

"Hmmm, Ginny!" Draco mumbled.

"_Draco_!"

"Ginny!"

"_DRACO!"_

Draco's eyes opened as he was shocked out of his rather good dream. "GINNY!" His eyes widened when he saw that his dream had come true. Ginny was riding him. Why was she clothed, though?

"Draco?"

"Ginny?"

"Kindly remove your hands from my waist."

"Oh!" Realization dawned on him. "Sorry." He hastily removed his hands from her waist. While she climbed off him he hurriedly grabbed a pillow and covered his lap. The comforter was making quite an awkward tent. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny blushed. "To apologize?"

"About?" Draco's mind was still muddled from sleep. He couldn't shake himself out of the good dream he was having.

"Yesterday?"

"Oh yeah."

"I guess you were right. It's that time of the month again," Ginny said as she blushed furiously. Her eyes couldn't keep themselves off Draco's chest.

"Oh!" Draco blushed at the mention of girly topics. "Um, it's okay."

"I-I made cookies. Chocolate chip. As a peace-offering," Ginny said as she handed him the slightly squashed box.

"I-" Draco was speechless. Nobody he dated before ever gave him a present. All they ever expected was presents from him and hadn't bothered to return the pleasure. "Thank you." He kissed Ginny softly on the lips.

"Welcome," Ginny smiled brightly. "I know you probably get a lot of these and all. You probably had them flown in especially from New Zealand or Switzerland or somewhere. They're homemade."

Draco was even more touched. She had made these herself! He opened the box with slightly shaky hands, which he smartly hid from Ginny and laughed at what he saw inside.

"What? Sorry if they aren't good enough," Ginny said softly. After seeing his house, Ginny had no idea how to react. This was the Draco Malfoy who was so rich, he could probably buy all the cookies in the world.

"They're perfect," Draco said as he smiled at her. The cookies were in the shape of his face when he had his hair slicked back, when his hair was loose, his old Nimbus 2001 broom, the Slytherin House sign, the Snitch and other things that she related him with. There was even a few heart-shaped ones in there.

"Well? Why aren't you eating them then? Go on," Ginny urged.

"They're too pretty to eat," he laughed.

"Don't be silly. I'll bake more for you if you like," Ginny said as she grabbed one of the Snitches. "Open wide."

Draco readily opened his mouth for her to feed him. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the taste of Ginny's handmade cookies. His eyes suddenly opened wide when there was an explosion of chocolate in his mouth.

Ginny laughed at his expression. "Good, huh? My invention for the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Exploding Flavours."

"This is good," he said after swallowing. "How's your brothers' business?"

"Pretty good. They're thinking of expanding all over the world now. Of course, Hermione's worried that they'd blow up everyone one of these days, what with all their experiments."

"I suspect that their products were also used in The War?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Didn't you hear about the camp of Death Eaters who turned into canaries?" Ginny laughed. "They still are. The twins 'forgot' to insert the ingredient for a time limit."

"Wow. Does that mean I'm going to be a canary too?"

"Why?"

"Because your entire family thinks that I'm a Death Eater? And that I'm dating their precious Ginevra?"

"Oh, well you wouldn't be turned into a canary. I think ferret will be what they have in mind."

* * *

A little later as Draco and Ginny was on the balcony having breakfast. It had a spellbinding view of the manor's gardens. Draco had quickly thrown on a pair of boxers and a black silk robe before joining Ginny on the balcony.

"Do you always sleep in the buff?"

"Do you always enter your boyfriends' room without letting them know in advance?" Draco's stomach dropped as he thought of _what _Ginny's boyfriends had done with her when she had entered their rooms.

"Why? Afraid that I'd find something I shouldn't know of inside there?"

"Yeah, how about, I don't know- another girlfriend?"

"If you do I'll let you eat Aunt Stella's cookies."

"What's wrong with her cookies?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just that certain parts of yours would rot off."

"What!" Draco hurriedly dropped the cookie he was eating. He prodded it around the plate, expecting it to grow a mouth and chew off his privates.

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry. This one's safe. It's only when you make me angry. _Then _you have to watch out! You never know what would turn up in your food!"

Draco looked at her with wide-eyed horror.

* * *

"Sure you don't want to stay?" Draco asked, wiggling his eyebrows as Ginny turned around in the doorway.

"I'd love to but I promise Hermione to go shopping with her for baby things. Wanna come with us?"

"Uh, I don't think Granger would want to be so chummy with me just yet. Especially since she's pregnant and all. She wasn't Hogwart's best student for nothing you know," Draco said.

"Aw, does Drakkie-poo think he can't handle wittle 'Mione?" Ginny reverted to baby talk.

"Nah, just afraid she'd go into early labour at the drop-dead gorgeousness of yours truly," Draco said with a smirk.

Ginny laughed. "You wish, darling. You wish."

"I don't wish. I _know_." He winked.

"Bye, sweetie," Ginny said as she gave him a peck. "One more thing, my family's having a family dinner tonight. You'll come, right?"

"And risk being turned into a ferret?" Draco said in an incredulous voice. Then he quickly answered when he saw her downcast expression, "Of course I will. Ferret or no." '_Zeus, I am whipped, that's what I am._'

"Thanks, Draco," Ginny said with a smile. "See you later, then."

Before Draco could ask her what he should bring, she had Disapparated.

* * *

"You've invited Draco over for dinner tonight?!" Hermione yelped.

They were currently browsing through baby clothes. Hermione and Ginny coo-ed and giggled over every single article they had picked up to see.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Ginny shrugged. She picked up a pair of blue cotton mittens dotted with white stars. "How about these?"

"What's wrong?! How can you ask me that?! Do you know on how many levels of wrong that is?!" Hermione squeaked. She glanced at the mittens and said, "It'll look nice if we had matching socks."

"No, I have no idea what's wrong," Ginny said calmly. She picked up a pair of baby blue socks. "These?"

"Your family will kill him, that's what's wrong!" Hermione replied. "Okay. Let's go pay for this stuff." She indicated at the pile of clothes the two had chosen.

"I _was_ rather worried about that," Ginny admitted. "But Draco knows how to take care of himself." She glanced at the pile and remarked, "That _is _rather a lot for one kid, isn't it?"

"I hope so. Or you'll be returning him to Narcissa Malfoy in pieces," Hermione said as she shook her head. "Nope, I think we have just enough."

"Of course they will. If they want me to go after them, that is," Ginny said sweetly.

Hermione saw her evil look and shook her head again. "It's going to be one interesting night."

"Don't worry, Hermione. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Draco was fretting over what to wear and what to bring. He was rather pressured to make a good impression on the Weasleys, which was of course, quite ridiculous seeing as how he had made their lives miserable with his childhood self.

In the end he settled for a pair of black jeans and a dark blue silk shirt that Ginny loved. He left his hair unslicked like how Ginny liked it. He even used the cologne that Ginny liked.

'_Merlin. I am whipped alright. All this for a slip of girl whose family is going to kill me slowly and painfully tonight. Oh, who cares as long as she's happy?_'

He brought along a bottle of Muggle wine as he didn't know what else to bring. He Disapparated after glancing at his reflection one last time before Apparating onto the Burrow's front porch. His eyes took in the sight of a very high house imitating the leaning tower of Pisa. He could hear the sounds of children screaming and the loud chatter of adults coming from inside.

"Let's rumble!" Draco mumbled as he rang the doorbell.

* * *

Ginny had announced previously that Draco was to join them for dinner that night.

"I've invited Draco for dinner tonight and I want everyone to be nice to him," Ginny announced as soon as all six of her brothers and her honorary brother had arrived.

"You've invited the ferret for dinner?!"

"Be _nice_ to Malfoy?!"

"Since when have you become so chummy with Malfoy?!"

And a whole lot of questions were bombarded at her before she could answer any of them.

"_QUIET!_" Ginny screamed. It worked like a silencing charm. When everyone fell silent, she smiled and said, "Draco is now my boyfriend-" she glanced sharply at everyone, warning them to keep quiet. "And I have invited him to join us for dinner tonight." She continued to smile as she looked around her brothers, before glaring like a dragon. "And so help me Merlin if one of you makes a wrong move tonight, I will hex you to the core of the sun!"

"But, Gin-"

"No buts! Anyone and I mean, _anyone_ who steps out of line is going to get it," Ginny warned, staring at her brothers in the eyes. "_Comprende?_" She didn't wait for an answer. "Good." The doorbell rang just at that moment. Ginny smiled serenely. "Ah, that must be Draco. Why don't you guys help dad to set up the tables in the garden?"

Again, she didn't wait for an answer before walking towards the door to welcome Draco.

"Hello, Ginny," Draco greeted, kissing her on the cheek. He wasn't willing to take any chances with her brothers.

"Hey, sweetie. Come on in. Dinner's about to be served."

"Where's your brothers? I had half expected it to rain curses and hexes the moment you opened the door." Draco laughed weakly as he peered around the house.

"Don't worry, they're all in the garden. I had a_ talk _with them just now."

The both of them walked together into the kitchen to see seven women, four of who are in various stages of pregnancy, bustling about preparing dinner.

"Mom, this is Draco," Ginny announced the moment they stepped into the kitchen. "Draco, meet my mom."

Draco smiled charmingly and said, "Good evening, Mrs. Weasley. You look younger every time I see you, ma'am." He gallantly bend and kissed the back of Molly's outstretched hand. "For you." He pressed the bottle of wine he had brought into her hand.

Molly smiled warmly at Draco and said, "Thank you, dear. You need not have brought anything, though. Welcome to our home, Draco. How have you been doing?" She silently assessed her daughter's choice in a boyfriend. So far so good.

Draco was well aware of what Molly was doing. He stood up straight and minded his Ps and Qs. "Quite well, Mrs. Weasley, thank you. I hope you and Mr. Weasley are doing well too."

"Never been better, thank you, Draco. Please, do call me Molly," Molly smiled even more warmly. Apparently, Draco had passed the first test. "Why don't you two go ahead to the garden? Dinner's about to be served soon."

"Ladies," Draco nodded towards the other women in the room. He gave them a brilliant smile before stepping out of the back door.

Immediately, all of them sent Ginny looks promising a good chat about him later.

* * *

Outside, Bill and Charlie were having their usual table fights. There was a considerable amount of children running about. Draco could barely keep track of all of them. The moment Draco entered the area, everyone kept quiet, excluding the children.

"Daddy, meet Draco," Ginny said cheerfully.

"Mr. Weasley," Draco greeted as he reached out a hand.

Arthur looked critically at the boy for a moment before shaking the proffered hand. "Draco. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, sir." Draco was once again aware of being scrutinized by several pair of eyes.

"We'll just be a moment before Molly serves dinner. Why don't you grab a chair and catch up with everyone?" Arthur said with a gleam in his eye. "Ginny, go help your mother with dinner."

Ginny immediately knew this was a conspiracy to break Draco level by level. She gave him a hopeless shrug before returning to the kitchen. Draco gave an inner sigh before turning around to greet Bill and Charlie. The two brothers who had graduated before he had even entered Hogwarts. Hopefully they would be fair in their judgment against him, seeing as he hasn't been a part towards them when he was a kid.

"I'm Bill," the taller red head greeted him. "Heard a lot about you. Quite a few good stuff, too."

"Then you must not have been talking to my friends," Draco said, laughing.

Bill smiled at Draco's joke. Not bad. One brother down, another five to go.

"Charlie," the next brother said. His hand was gripped in a bone-crushing handshake.

He smiled and returned an equally strong shake. "Nice meeting you. You wouldn't happen to be interested in Chinese Water Dragons, would you?"

"Are you kidding? Those dragons are practically extinct!" Charlie said, wide-eyed in amazement.

"A friend of mine found two in pretty bad condition. Seems that their eyes are very valuable in the black market. I'll set up a meeting with him soon, then?"

"Yes, yes. It would be interesting to study a new species," Charlie said as he smiled.

Oh yeah. Two down, four to go.

The twins came next.

"Malfoy," Fred- or was it George? - Greeted.

"Fred, George," Draco said with a nod of his head.

"How have you been, Malfoy?" The other twin that Draco decided to call George.

"Not bad. How's business?"

"Booming, absolutely booming. We're thinking up a new project and this one will take the Wizarding World by storm!"

"There's a but in there, isn't it?"

"Yeah. As good as business is, we don't have the resources," Fred admitted.

"What will you say if Malfoy Enterprises invests in this little project of yours? We have plenty of resources, more than you'll ever need. Information, financial, test subjects, et cetera."

While the twins were ecstatic about the offer, they were a bit suspicious. "What's in it for you, Malfoy?" George said.

"How about you don't test it on me and that thirty percent of whatever that comes out of it goes to Ginny?" Draco calmly replied.

"Nothing for you?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Just don't try it out on me," Draco said, nodding.

"Care that much about Ginny, then?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"Can't say we won't pull one on you every now and then," George warned.

"All in the name of fun, right? As long as it's not permanent or painful."

"Of course, if Gin-Gin gets hurt..." the twins trailed off.

"I'll gladly let you turn me into a ferret and bounce me all the way to Merlin's grave."

"Glad we understand each other," the twins nodded.

Four down, two to go.

Draco decided to save Ron for last. He turned towards Percy instead. "Percy."

"Malfoy."

"How's your proposal on limiting the harvest of porcupine needles?"

"Oh you know about that?" Percy said in amazement.

"Yes, an acquaintance of mine who works in your department told me about it."

"Ah, not bad, Malfoy. Not bad at all. You see, we really should stop because..." and Percy continued on and on for five minutes straight about why they should limit the harvest of porcupine needles. "So, you see, it's a problem for both the Magical community and the porcupines! The Muggles are beginning to think that porcupine _shed needles_!"

"Yes, yes," Draco nodded. "I see your point." What else could he say? Launch into a ridiculous argument with Percy?

"Glad you do, Malfoy. Not many people understand the significance of it." Percy beamed. He was about to start on it again when luckily; his three-year-old daughter tugged on his pants and whispered into his ear that she had to go to the potty. Percy smiled at Draco. "Ah, excuse me, Malfoy."

"Yes, yes," Draco said. He was relieved that Percy's daughter had saved him from a long lecture. He squared his shoulders before finally facing the last brother. And, oh yes, Perfect Potter.

"Weasley, Potter."

"Malfoy."

"How's Auror work?"

"Nothing much after The War. A few riff raffs here and there."

"Good."

They stood around in silence for a while more before Ron spoke up.

"Malfoy-"

"Yes?"

"You do know that if Ginny gets hurt, you'll have to deal with us?"

"Take a number, Weasley," Draco said.

"Oh we will alright. One wrong move and you're going _down_," Harry said, smiling tightly.

"Don't worry, Potter. Ginny threatened to do me in herself," Draco said, smirking.

At that, Harry and Ron howled with laughter. "Out of the pan, into the fire. I think we're the lesser of two evils, Malfoy."

* * *

In the kitchen, the women were crowding around Ginny.

"Damn, he's looking _good_!" Angelina remarked. She was carrying Fred's third child, the first two being twin boys.

"Who knew the ferret could turn out so well?" Alicia said. She was carrying George's second, third and fourth child. Talk about fertile traits.

"Yummy, huh?" Ginny commented as all of them stared at Draco's profile as all her brothers slowly interviewed him.

"Very," Hermione said, before blushing furiously.

"Don't worry, Hermione. All of us think he's drool material," Penelope said, patting Hermione's back. "Right, Fleur?"

"If I wasn't married to Bill..." the Veela trailed off, winking at Ginny.

Ginny smiled good-naturedly before warning, "Hands off, girls. He's mine."

"Ooo... Someone's being possessive. Must be good in bed, huh?" Catherine teased. She was currently pregnant with Charlie's fourth child, though it barely showed.

"Well, I haven't test the myth about him being the Slytherin Sex God," Ginny admitted. "But you girls should see him when he's in the buff. Definitely drool material."

"Gin, girl, while we are all faithful towards are darling but sometimes irritating husbands, we have to admit, you have one delicious package there," Angelina laughed as they all returned to preparing dinner.

"What do you think, girls? Is he for keeps?" Ginny asked them, still staring at Draco from the window.

"Well, we haven't exactly talked to him, have we?" Penelope said, shrugging.

"What do you have in mind, Ginny?" Hermione said, seeing Ginny's lips in a very Draco-like smirk.

"What say you that you girls have a little fun tonight?" Ginny said, turning around with an evil gleam in her eye.

"I thought you warned your brothers off lover boy there?" Alicia said, folding her arms.

"Oh I did. But I didn't warn _you _girls off, did I?"

"I'm beginning to like the sound of this," Fleur said.

"Who says the Weasley ladies was innocent?" Ginny smirked. "Let's see what he's made of."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story-, which isn't really mine as I borrowed the idea from FlamablePajamies' story Malfoy Enterprises.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the lovely reviews, guys! Okay, I know some of you out there are really impatient to know what happens next and you're mentally ripping me into pieces because I take so long to update. The reason is, I have to make sure that my chapters are long enough and interesting enough to be worthy of your beautiful reviews! We don't want the story to end rather too quickly unnecessarily, do we? However, reviews spur me to update sooner so take a hint, guys. Announce this pretty little story to everyone you know who reads Draco and Ginny fanfiction and make sure they review and I'll update faster. To everyone who has already reviewed- thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

* * *

The Weasley ladies gave no indication at all what they had planned. They cheerfully set out dinner onto the tables, chattering and laughing away. The wonderful aroma of the Weasley ladies' cooking had Draco's mouth watering. His eyes widened at the amount of food set out in front of him. It was enough to feed an army. Draco was sitting in between Ginny and Fleur while Angelina sat opposite of him. His stomach grumbled as he helped himself to the food in front of him. One bite and he was in heaven.

"Mmm," Draco mumbled as he slowly savored the taste of the chicken. While he had experienced quite a lot of delicacies in his lifetime, home cooked meals were always the best to him. While the elves were able to scrounge up delicious, tummy expanding food, it was nothing compared to the Weasleys' cooking.

Fifteen minutes into dinner and it started.

"What do you think of Molly's cooking?" Fleur drawled at Draco, her hand gesturing at the array of food.

"Absolutely amazing," Draco replied, smiling.

"So you think it's better than Ginny's cooking?" There was a glint in Fleur's eyes. Uh-oh.

Everyone was suddenly very attentive. How was Draco going to get himself out of this? If he replied, yes, Molly's cooking was better; Ginny would most probably never speak to him again. However, if he said no, Molly Weasley might just hex his food so that he'd turn into a ferret when he ate her cooking the next time. Or worse, she might just curse his manly parts.

"Um," Draco brought another spoonful of mash potatoes to his mouth, stalling for time. '_Quick, think fast!_' He swallowed and replied, "I can't really compare because they're really different. Molly's cooking reflects a motherly, homely taste and Ginny's cooking?" Draco winked and licked his lips in a suggestive manner.

The Weasley ladies laughed appreciatively. He definitely passed the first stage. The Weasley men weren't absolutely happy with Draco's answer but they were still amazed that he could get away with that one. Dinner went on for another five minutes before it was disrupted again.

"Draco?" Angelina suddenly called across the table. She looked a little bit tipsy. Draco noticed that she'd been drinking from her glass quite frequently in the last five minutes.

"Yes?" Draco answered. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"What do you think of premarital sex?" Angelina asked bluntly.

Draco choked on his drink. "Wha-?" He spluttered.

"What," Angelina repeated as if she was talking to a very young child who was testing her patience, "do you think of premarital sex?"

"Um," Draco shifted uncomfortably. "In what way do you mean?"

"Do you or do you not agree with it?"

"I -uh- guess if both parties involved are consenting then I guess it's okay. A-as long as they have proper protection and they know of the consequences." Draco winced at his own answer. Standard text book answer. He was _so _going to be flayed alive.

"But what if they have an accidental pregnancy? Do you think they should abort the baby?" Alicia suddenly piped up.

"Um, no, I don't think they should abort the baby. A baby is still a life. They'd be murderers. They should have thought of the consequences first and used proper protection." Again, standard text book answer.

"Well, then, we all _sincerely_ hope that you remember what you just said, Malfoy when you contemplate of doing it with our dear baby sister," Ron grinned evilly at him. The implied meaning wasn't missed. He'd be a dead man come sunrise if they ever found out that something like that happened to Ginny.

Draco just smiled weakly at him.

* * *

Dinner was over and they were enjoying some Fire Whisky and coffee in the garden, picnic style. Draco was leaning against a tree with Ginny on his lap.

"Here, Gin, have a glass," Angelina grinned, handing Ginny a glass of Fire Whisky.

"Thanks," Ginny said, while eyeing her drink warily. She never knew what the twins might have done to it while everyone wasn't looking. She took a tiny sip, paused for a few seconds and when nothing happened, she took another mouthful. She sighed as she enjoyed the sensation of whisky burning her insides and Draco burning her senses.

"Fire Whisky, Malfoy?" George offered with a seemingly innocent grin.

"Uh," Draco glanced at George's face and then at the glass. "Thanks but I'm fine." He raised his mug of coffee.

George clinked it with his own and said, "Fine by me. Passing up a good drink, though." He took a mouthful to show that nothing was wrong with the drink.

"Maybe another time," Draco replied, still eyeing George as if he expected Ginny's brother to turn into a fire-breathing dragon soon.

He was right about being wary. He just wasn't right about the person.

Ginny started hiccupping and she stood to go get a glass of water. As she looked down at Draco, great flames suddenly shot out of her mouth with the next hiccup. Unfortunately for Draco, the fire was aimed right at his crotch.

"_Zeus!_" He yelped. He quickly whipped out his wand to put the fire out but none of the spells he cast seemed to work.

Even Hermione couldn't help Draco. When Penelope tried the traditional way of pouring water on it, the flames roared higher. Draco had then quickly undone his pants and toss it off. They watched as the flames roared ten feet high. Suddenly, Draco realized that the fire wasn't burning the cloth at all. In fact, it hadn't burned _anything_, including himself.

The twins were rolling about the grass. One by one, the Weasley men and women as well as Potter started roaring with laughter. Draco glanced at them sheepishly as he stood there only in his shirt, boxers, socks and shoes. He proceeded to laugh along with them, as it was quite funny he had to admit. Ginny was laughing as well, as soon as her seconds as a fire-breathing dragon were up.

"_Fire _Whisky! Our latest addition to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Doesn't actually burn anything. Looks pretty real, eh?" George laughed.

Fred slipped a hand around Angelina's waist and kissed his wife's cheek. "Good of Angel here to test it out for us."

"Wasn't for you, sweetie," Angelina replied. She grinned. "Draco, why don't you put your pants back on?"

"Yes, Malfoy," Harry grinned. "Much as we all enjoyed the show, I think we have been scarred enough with the sight of you half naked."

"Sure it isn't because you're envious, Potter?" Draco smirked as he slipped on his pants.

"Envious? Of you?" Harry snorted.

"Of my manliness, my good figure, my good looks..." Draco trailed off and shrugged. He grinned wolfishly at Ginny.

'_Boy, does he have a helluva ego. But I love him for it. _Wait,_ did I say just say _love_? I meant LIKE._' Ginny's thoughts were running around.

"In your dreams, Ferret. In your wildest dreams," Harry laughed, patting Draco on the shoulder.

Draco gave a dramatic gasp and shriek, jumping away from Harry. "Potter! Please! I know how you feel about me but I must inform you that I already have a girlfriend. Kindly keep your hands from molesting me!"

Harry looked a bit bewildered for a moment before playing along. He fell on one knee and declared, "But Draco darling! How can you not see how perfect our love will be? I love you as long as the stars are shining in the sky!"

Draco looked up to the cloudy heavens, where not a single star shone and wryly said, "You love me that much, eh?"

Harry got up, chuckling, "Of course. Disappointed?"

"Not at all. Wouldn't have it any other way. It'll be too scary," Draco laughed.

At that moment, a bond was created between the two rivals. They turned around to see the rest of the Weasley family either staring at them as if they had lost their heads or roaring with laughter. Draco realized that he finally felt that he was welcomed here, amidst them. Grinning happily, he took his place on the grass next to Ginny. The rest of the coffee was finished in peaceful chatter. Except for the occasional fire-breathing interruptions.

* * *

One by one, everyone was leaving, as the children were all either falling asleep or was already fast asleep. Before they left, each one of the Weasley women congratulated Ginny, giving their full approval of Draco quietly and discreetly. Even her brothers and parents showed their approval, each in their own way. Molly had even extended an open invitation to Draco to join them for any of the family occasions. That honour was never given to any of Ginny's previous boyfriends.

When they had Apparated back to Ginny's apartment, Draco was once again invited to sleepover at Ginny's. Draco watched in amazement as Ginny went through a whole half an hour of nightly beauty ritual. It had barely taken him three minutes to brush his teeth and do whatever else that was required!

"Why do you do all that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when Ginny was running a brush through her hair slowly. He watched as she repeated the movement another ten times.

"So that I look good," Ginny replied nonplussed.

"You already look good, kitten. In fact, you look delicious," Draco said, grinning wolfishly. He wiggled his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out between his teeth.

They were spooning on the bed, and Draco was about to fall asleep when Ginny whispered a quiet thank you.

"For what?" Draco asked softly.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry," Ginny said as she turned around to face Draco.

"No, no, it's okay. You didn't. What's the thank you for?"

"For being so good at dinner tonight. For even coming to the dinner."

"I should be thanking you, Gin. It was- well, it was my first time enjoying some family time," Draco admitted sadly.

Ginny hugged him. "Well, you have an open invitation from mom now."

Draco didn't reply to that. He didn't have to. Soon, he was fast asleep.

Ginny gently stroked a lock of hair away from his forehead and whispered very softly, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Draco." She stared at him for a moment, searching for any signs that he had heard her. Seeing none, she sighed and settled back into the protective circle of his arms. She instantly fell asleep, his steady heartbeat lulling her to join him in dreams.

* * *

The next morning, when Ginny opened her eyes, she found Draco staring at her.

"Whatcha' looking at?" Ginny grinned sleepily. She was still in wonder about being so comfortable with Draco.

"You," he replied, tickling her in the ribs.

Ginny squirmed and giggled. "What for?" she gasped. When she found an opening, she tried tickling Draco but he didn't even flinch. "Hey, not fair!"

"Sorry, love, but the only thing that's going to make me feel ticklish is _Rictusempra_," Draco informed her laughingly, continuing his poking.

Ginny gasped for breath. "E-enough! I give!" she giggled. Draco ceased and desisted. She snuggled closer to him.

"I seem to be spending more nights here than I do at home," Draco commented suddenly. "I really should just move in here."

"Move in with me, then," Ginny said, quite jokingly.

"Not a bad idea," Draco mused.

Ginny sat up straight. "You're serious?"

Draco propped his head up on one hand. "You weren't?"

"Not exactly, no," Ginny replied truthfully. Seeing Draco's disappointed look that had been masked in a flash, but not quick enough, Ginny quickly said, "B-but if you want, you could. I mean, I'm not pressuring you into anything. You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, I don't want to force you into anything. You-"

Draco gently laid a finger on her lips to stop her nervous babbling. "I'd love to."

"Really?" Ginny perked up. "We could go get your stuff now!"

Draco laughed. "Wow, you're really eager for me, aren't you, pet?" He got a light pinch on his cheek for that remark. He grinned cheekily. "How about we go out for breakfast first and then drop by the Manor to get my stuff?"

"Okay," Ginny said as she grabbed her things and headed for the bathroom. "I'll go take a shower first."

"How about I join you in there? Saving water and all that rot," Draco offered, grinning wolfishly.

Ginny just stuck her tongue out at him. When Draco hopped off the bed with every intention to join her in the shower, she quickly backed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She cursed as she heard Draco's muffled laughter.

* * *

They had a lovely breakfast in a quiet, barely noticeable cafe in Diagon Alley. Not many people were around at this time of the morning. If anybody thought it was weird that a Malfoy was having breakfast with a Weasley, they did not comment, nor would they have dared to. The Malfoy name still carried a lot of power around. Besides, it was a known fact that Malfoys do as they please and to hell with everyone else.

Later, Draco gave her a tour of the Manor as well when they were there to pick up his things. The entire Manor was just as grand as when she had first laid eyes on it. The Manor had the same theme in most of the rooms. Slytherin colours with the occasional white and cream, and very expensive decoration items. Doorways and windows were all ceiling high and wide enough to fit seven people side by side. It was all quite formal but wasn't exactly cold. It felt more like a fairy tale castle.

"My mother was the one who decorated the rooms," Draco explained. "She even decorated the entire building of Malfoy Enterprises."

"She has very exquisite tastes," Ginny commented. "What on earth do you do with all the extra rooms?" Ginny quickly covered her mouth with a hand as soon as the question had popped out of her mouth.

Draco laughed and drew her hand away from her mouth, placing a kiss on it. "Don't worry. You can ask anything you like. The Manor is about five centuries old. Of course, extensions and revamps were done. There were many guest rooms built for when my ancestors used to throw parties and all that. Floo and Apparation didn't exist back then you know."

"Guess I should have paid more attention to Professor Binns, then," Ginny said. "Have you ever gotten lost before? The Manor's so huge." She blushed as she asked the question. It seemed quite stupid to ask someone if the got lost in the place they were born and grew up in.

Draco smiled at her. "Quite a few times. Especially since the Manor has a few wards to protect us. The spell confuses the person and makes it seem like he's stuck in a maze. If the person, who most likely isn't a friend of the family, didn't know how to disable the spell or didn't know where he should be heading, he could be stuck there for a long time 'till we rescue him."

"Harsh," Ginny said. "Were you afraid?"

"Yes, but mother would always be able to find me. She seemed to know whenever I got lost. It wasn't till I was six before I learned how to disable it," Draco told her.

She could just imagine a little Draco getting lost, unwilling to show his fear. She hugged him and thank whoever that was up there that she did not- could not, get lost in the Burrow.

Somebody cleared their throat, startling both Draco and Ginny.

Ginny instantly flinched when she saw Lucius standing behind her. While her mind reasoned with her that this isn't the Lucius Malfoy who created problems for her family, her natural instinct was to grip tighter on Draco. Draco noticed that and he placed a reassuring hand on her waist.

"Father," Draco greeted. He himself wasn't very used to this Lucius Malfoy. He could still remember the other Lucius' cold and cruel shadow.

Lucius had apparently noticed Ginny's fear of him as well. "Come, Miss Weasley, surely you could try to put your fear of me away. I am after all, not him."

Ginny blushed. She didn't realize that her fear of him was that apparent.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, his hand rubbing comforting circles on Ginny's back.

"Ah yes. Your mother has entrusted me with the task of inviting Miss Weasley here to join us for dinner on Saturday. Alas, I shall have to inform her that I have failed in this task," Lucius said, his eyes twinkling. "I shall have to spend the night in the guest room again."

Ginny stiffled her laughter at the thought of Lucius Malfoy getting kicked out of his bed by his wife. "If the invitation is still extended, then I would certainly accept, Mr. Malfoy."

"Ah, thank you, my dear," Lucius said, smiling devishly. He looked quite like Draco, except, of course, he was a much older version of his son. "You have saved me from another cold night alone."

Ginny realized that Lucius had tried to ease her fear of him and it had worked. She smiled, her fear quite over now. "Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Malfoy."

"Ah, none of that Mr. Malfoy business," Lucius said. "I have a name you know. I would prefer that you use it that I will not feel so old."

Draco chuckled at that. "Stop flirting with my girlfriend, father. You have done your duty and can go back to mother now or she'll likely wonder if you have gotten lost again." Seeing Ginny's confused look, Draco explained, "Remember the wards I told you about? Father forgot how to disable them. Mother found him in quite a state."

Lucius looked a bit discomfited at the reminder. "Ah, Draco. I shall return to your mother now. At least she does not laugh at that unfortunate incident." He raised Ginny's hand and placed a kiss on it. "I shall see you next Saturday then, Miss Weasley."

Ginny giggled and said, "I think you can call me Ginny now, Mr. -er- Lucius."

"Mr. Lucius. Quite an improvement I must say. Well, 'till Saturday then. Draco, Ginevra," Lucius said, walking off.

Ginny watched his retreating back. "How did he know my name?"

"My father was apparently friends with yours in Hogwarts," Draco told her.

"Really?" Ginny grinned and commented, "You look a lot like him."

Draco gasped. "You mean I look that _old_?" He pretended to swoon. He then looked at Ginny for her answer.

"We-ell... if the shoe fits!" Ginny took off running.

Draco gave her a five-second start before running after her.

Ginny didn't know where to run but this part of the mansion seem familiar to her. She took a right turn, up the stairs, another right turn and ran into a room. Turns out that she had ran right into Draco's room. She was five feet from Draco's bed when she was tackled and both of them fell onto the bed where tickling commenced. Apparently, Draco's long legs had caught up with her quite fast.

Ginny gasped for breath. "Stop!" She laughed. "N-need air!"

Draco immediately stopped. Then he laid down next to her, both catching their breath. After a few minutes, when their laboured breathing had stilled, he propped his head up on a hand. It seemed to be his favourite position. Ginny just laid there, her hair tousled, her cheeks flushed and her eyes were bright. Draco couldn't resist it and leaned down to kiss her. It was meant to be a small peck but soon turned into a hot and heavy session.

Ginny was lost in his kiss. Boy, could he kiss!

Draco moved his mouth from hers down to the base of her throat where he bit her lightly, emitting a squeak from her. He instantly stopped. The small sound had brought him out of his haze of passion. He hid his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

"Why?" Ginny asked worriedly, her own passion disappearing. Was he sorry that he kissed her? Was he sorry that he was even with her? Oh Merlin, was he going to break up with her?

"I know I'm not suppose to push you. You aren't ready yet," Draco said.

Ginny gave a relieved laugh. "That's all?"

"What do you mean that's all?" Draco asked, lifting his head, frowning.

"I thought you were-" Ginny bit her lip.

"I was what?"

"I thought you were going to tell me you regret being with me," Ginny whispered.

"Oh you silly, silly girl," Draco laughed softly. He kissed her gently. "I'll never, ever regret being with you."

"Well, that's certainly reassuring," Ginny said. "And could you maybe move a little? Not that I don't like you this way, but I can't quite breathe right now."

Draco wanted to hit himself over the head. He was squashing her! He quickly flipped them over, with her laying on top of him. "Sorry, kitten." They lay like that for awhile, nearly falling asleep, the quiet afternoon breeze soothing them.

"Shouldn't we be packing your things?" Ginny mumbled sleepily.

"Later," Draco replied. He was playing with a lock of her hair. He inhaled her scent of apples and flowers.

Later it was as the both of them took an afternoon nap. When they woke up, refreshed and reenergized, they packed one third of Draco's wardrobe, which was quite a lot. Ginny wasn't sure it would fit in her own wardrobe but Draco proved her wrong. Everything managed to fit nicely, after an Extending Charm.

"You have more things than I do!" Ginny laughed.

"I do not!" Draco retorted, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Do you actually need that much clothes?"

"Yep."

"And to think that there's the two-thirds left in your home."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Vain pot!"

"I," Draco announced arrogantly. "Am not the one who has to spend half an hour on a beauty regime."

"And you are the one who has more clothes than an entire army could wear," Ginny giggled.

Draco pointed to himself and simply stated, "Malfoy."

Ginny gave up.

* * *

The week flew by again, and soon they reached Friday. Draco had been so busy the whole week, he had hardly any time to spend with Ginny. He had spent the whole week in New York for some business propositions. Friday night he appeared in her apartment, taking her by surprise.

"Hey," Ginny greeted, giving him a light kiss. "I thought you were still in New York?"

"Came home early 'cause I missed someone too much," Draco replied, grinning. "For you, milady." He handed her a bouquet of roses out of thin air. He watched with pleasure at Ginny's obvious delight in the blood-red blooms.

"Honestly, Draco," Ginny jokingly admonished. "You're spoiling me."

"A Malfoy's girl always gets spoilt rotten," Draco said, grinning cheekily. Even though he was tired from being run rugged throughout the week, the mere sight of Ginny reenergized him. "Want to go out for dinner?"

Ginny took one glance at him and said, "Why don't you go and take a nap on the bed while I cook dinner instead? You look ready to drop."

Draco was touched with her thoughtfulness. None of his previous girlfriends ever thought of him before. They were always demanding more from him. "Thanks, kitten," he said, giving her a peck.

"While you're at it you might as well take a bath to relax," Ginny said, walking into the bedroom.

"Want to join me? I need some help to relax," Draco said, following her.

"Here you go, then," Ginny said, tossing him a rubber ducky.

Draco caught it and pressed it a few times, making it squeak repeatedly. "And what am I suppose to do with this?" He asked her bewilderedly. He has obviously never seen the Muggle item before.

"Play with it," Ginny said, giggling. "It'll help you _relax_."

"That means you decline the invitation, huh?" Draco sighed. "Oh well." He tossed the duck aside and proceeded to strip without preamble.

"Dra-co!" Ginny squealed, covering her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take that bath that you have so evilly declined to share with," Draco informed her.

* * *

Ginny woke up on Saturday morning to find Draco smiling at her.

"'Morning," Ginny groaned out. Her head wasn't so clear yet. It was still swimming with her lovely dreams about Draco and a swimming pool.

"Good morning to you too," Draco said, still smiling at her, his head propped up on one hand.

"Whatcha' smiling at?" Ginny asked grumpily.

"You."

"Wut' for?"

"'Cause you look really beautiful. And you talk in your sleep." Draco's grin grew wider.

"Do not!" Ginny said, horrified. What had she said?

"Do too," Draco retorted. He started imitating Ginny in a breathless voice. "Oh, Draco! Yes!"

"Whaa-!" Ginny screeched, mortified.

"Well, all horny dreams aside-" Ginny hit him on the arm. "What do you say about accompanying me to the orphanage today?"

"I thought it was last week or something?"

"I prefer to visit them without the media knowing."

"Oh, okay," Ginny said. "Oh! I know what I can bring!"

"What's that?"

"Remember the toys you had given me when you wanted me to go with you to the dinner event?"

"Yeah? You're not giving those away are you?" Draco frowned.

"Why not? I don't really have much use for them," Ginny said.

"Some of them were really hard to find!"

"How about I keep those that are limited editions and I give the rest away?"

"But-"

"You won't have to waste anymore money on buying new toys! You could put that money to better use!"

"But-"

"What's the point of them collecting dust here? They'll be put to much better use there. The children would be really happy!"

Draco sighed. "Fine, you win." There was just no arguing with her, was there?

Ginny gave him a peck on his cheek. "I knew you would see it my way, sweetie. Thank you."

* * *

"What the-?" Draco said in amazement.

Ginny had taken out a box of miniature toys, casting an Enlargement Charm to return all of them to their normal size.

"I gave you that many?" His eyes were wide open.

"You didn't count?"

"Not really. I just got hold of everything on display," he said, shrugging.

"Oh, Draco," Ginny sighed, shaking her head.

"What?" Draco said defensively, picking up a purple bear to play dance with.

"Nothing." Ginny giggled, watching Draco's playful antics.

"Ginny?"

"Hmmm?" Ginny said, looking up. "Oof!" An enlarged purple bear had found it's way to her face. She tore it away to look evilly at Draco. "Draco?"

Draco looked the epitome of innocence. "Yes, kitten?"

"Run."

And a full-fledge stuffed toy war erupted.

* * *

Shortly before lunchtime, everything was packed and Ginny and Draco had Floo-ed to the orphanage.

A chorus of "Uncle Draco" greeted Ginny and Draco.

"Hey, how are you tots doing?" Draco laughed, kneeling down to hug the oncoming children.

Ginny could count there were at least twenty-five children, varying from ages five to fifteen. The older ones hung back, letting the younger ones greet Draco first. They would get their chance later. Ginny watched as Draco greeted each of them by their names and asked about their current interests.

"Hey Rachel," Draco greeted a little girl in a flower print dress. "How's Daisy?"

"She fell down," the little girl told him importantly, showing him her doll.

"Did you kiss and make it all better like I showed you?"

The girl nodded furiously and blushed when Draco praised her lavishly.

"How are you doing, Leo?" Draco greeted one of the older children.

Leo was a quiet, mousy boy with spectacles. He reminded Ginny of Harry.

After Draco had greeted all the children, he introduced Ginny to them. "Everyone, this is Ginny. Ginny, this is everyone." He smiled proudly.

"Hi," Ginny said, smiling nervously.

The children stared at her, wondering who this woman was.

A little girl came forward; she couldn't have been more than four or five. She stared in wonder at Ginny, tugging on Ginny's skirt to get her attention.

Ginny bent down and handed her a doll from the box she was holding. "What's your name?"

The girl did not reply. She seemed mesmerized with Ginny's long, red locks. Unconsciously, she reached out to touch Ginny's hair. When she realized that she had tugged on the angel's hair, she quickly let go and mouthed a 'sorry'.

"It's okay. Here, want to play with this doll?" Ginny smiled softly at her.

The little girl nodded. She quickly hugged the doll like her baby, but still continued to stare at Ginny. Then, she reached out her hands, demanding for Ginny to carry her in her own, mute way. Ginny understood and put the box of dolls down before hoisting the girl up. The girl reached out to touch Ginny's hair again, playing with it.

Finally she said a word, quietly but clearly for everyone in near vicinity to hear. "Angel."

"What?"

She smiled happily and said again, "Angel!"

"Erm, thank you?" Ginny didn't know what to do next. Luckily, Draco came to her rescue.

"Okay, why don't you guys take your pick of dolls and go play first while I show Ginny around," Draco announced.

Immediately, there was a scramble to get to the dolls. Ginny watched as the children laughed and joked as they pushed each other, reminding her of the time when she was younger. Even the little girl wanted to join the fray. She scrambled down from Ginny's hold and joined her friends.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Draco said as he took her hand and led her away.

"I know," Ginny smiled, cheerfully. "But for what?"

"Did you know that the little girl you were carrying was a mute?"

"What?"

"She never spoke a word since the day she arrived at the doorsteps of this orphanage. That was the first word she ever spoke."

"Really? Wow."

"'Wow' alright. Guess we'd be calling her Angel now."

"What did you call her before that?"

"Angel."

Ginny stared at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"We called her Angel because the nuns said she was heaven sent. Now we'll call her Angel officially because it was her first word."

"Oh."

They continued the tour around the orphanage. This orphanage was obviously well taken care of.

"Did all the money from that dinner event come here?" Ginny asked.

Draco laughed. "No, they are divided fairly to all the Wizarding orphanages, including those out of this country."

"I see."

"What did you think they'd do with four billion Galleons in one home?"

"I dunno. Build a school?"

Draco laughed. "Come on, I'll show you the dining hall."

"How come they seem to know you so well?"

"I used to spend a lot of my time here. They are like family to me."

"Oh." Ginny whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You must have been really lonely."

Draco shrugged. "Being an only child has its perks. I didn't have to fight for a bathroom was one of them." He grinned.

Ginny just hit him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Draco pretended to be mortally wounded. He swooned and leaned heavily against Ginny. "Hm, this is a nice, quiet spot." He winked at Ginny.

Ginny giggled. "Oh, stop, Draco. There are kids running about! Keep it rated G."

As if on cue the children came running around them. Draco gave a heavy sigh and led Ginny to a bench under a huge oak tree. They sat there watching the children play tag. Angel had climbed onto Ginny's lap, and was oblivious to her surroundings as she played with her doll.

"Uncle Draco, Aunty Ginny, would you like to join us?" one of the younger children invited.

Draco looked at Ginny and said "Why not?" before chasing after the current 'it'.

Ginny watched Draco behave like a six year old, liking this childish side of him.

"Would you like to join them, Angel?" she asked. Angel stared at her before grinning. "I'll take that as a yes. You'd better run!"

Angel had sensed Ginny's intent to pounce on her so she took off, squealing with laughter as Ginny chased her around the play area. Even the older children weren't immune to the fun. They joined in a moment later without hesitation.

Draco and Ginny had lunch with the children and left before the sun had set.

"Please come again, Ginny," the older girls had begged. Ginny had spent some time doing girl stuff with them and they had opened their hearts to her. Now they were like the best friends a girl could have.

"I will," Ginny promised.

Draco smiled softly as he watch the children open themselves up to Ginny and accepted her. It was important to him that the accepted her as they were his family. They went back to Ginny's apartment and spent a quiet dinner before going to sleep early, exhausted by their day's activities.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny was enjoying a quiet breakfast with Draco when Ron's pale face popped up in the fireplace.

"Ginny! Hermione's in labour!"

"Oh my stars!" Ginny gasped. "But the babies weren't due 'till next month!"

"I know! The Mediwitch said it was normal for twins to be born earlier than expected."

"Where's mom?" Ginny asked.

"She's in St. Mungoes with Hermione. So is dad. They told me to go notify everyone first. Said I'd be useless there. How can I be useless? She's my wife! She's the mother of my children! She _needs _me!" Ron was starting to babble.

"Okay, calm down. We're on our way," Ginny told him. "Have you told everyone else yet?"

"No, only you and the twins."

"Why don't you go to St. Mungoes first and I'll help you tell everyone else, 'k?" Ginny offered.

"Thanks, Gin. See you there," Ron said before his head disappeared with a 'pop'.

Ginny quickly notified her other brothers and Harry before taking a quick shower. Draco had returned home to change clothes and said he would meet her at the hospital. When she Apparated into St. Mungoes, she saw the hall outside Hermione's ward flooded with the adult Weasleys. Everyone was there to offer Hermione moral support and physical support to Ron who had turned to jelly the moment Hermione screamed as her contractions arrived. Apparently when Ron had arrived at St. Mungoes, he had tried to help Hermione get through her first borns, he had fainted at the mere sight of blood. How he had fought in The War, no one ever knew.

Draco had arrived a fifteen minutes after her. An hour later, a baby's wails announced the birth of Ron's first son. A few minutes later, three to be exact, his brother joined him in the wailing competition. Ron was red in the face with pride, showing off his newborn sons to the entire family.

"So, what are you naming them?" Fred asked as he peered at his new nephews.

"Hermione and I agreed that we'd name them Eric and Gavin," Ron announced.

"Honestly, brother," George admonished. "Couldn't you have named them properly? After someone else for instance?"

"Yeah, like Vincent and Gregory after Crabbe and Goyle," Harry laughed.

"What's wrong with it?" Draco innocently asked.

Everyone just stared at him.

* * *

A while later, when the babies were back in the nursery, Draco and Ginny were standing outside it. Ginny was gushing at all the babies in the room. Draco watched her quietly at her evident display of adoration for children. When Ginny sighed, Draco slipped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"They're so cute, aren't they?" Ginny whispered. Her eyes were still on the babies. "Look at that one! Isn't he cute?"

"Mmm... Why don't we have one then?" Draco suggested. His tone was full of mischief.

"Don't tease, Draco," Ginny said, pulling a mock frown.

"What if I'm being serious?" Draco asked quietly. "What if I really want to have a baby with you someday?"

Ginny was quiet for a moment. "I'll think about it."

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Draco questioned as he pulled her around to face him.

"Yes, why not?" Ginny put on a fake cheerful smile.

"Don't play that game with me, Ginny. You know that I can see through it easily," Draco said, frowning. "What's wrong?"

Ginny looked at him quietly for a moment before asking, "Do you really want that with me, Draco?"

"What?" Draco was confused.

"Do you really want to be with me forever? To get married and have kids someday. To grow old together. For better or worse, richer or poorer."

"Why are you asking all that suddenly, Ginny?" Draco frowned. "Haven't I made it clear to you yet?"

"No, you haven't. I don't know what you want, Draco. I've told you everything I want, but..." she trailed off. "No, don't answer. I don't think you even know what you want yourself." She quickly turned around to hide her face.

"I know what I want," Draco whispered as he drew her into his arms.

"And what's that?"

"You," he quietly stated. "Spending the rest of my life with you."

"Really?" she asked quietly, hopefully.

"Really."

"You do know that if you've made a commitment to me now you can't ever take it back?"

"Yep."

"And you're positively, hundred percent sure you want to spend, say the next century or so, with me?"

"Positive."

"No matter what happens?"

"Definitely."

"Even when I grow old, hunched and ugly?"

"I'll grow old, hunched, ugly and even more hopelessly devoted to you."

"What if someone younger, more beautiful and absolutely perfect comes along?"

There was a pause. Then- "I'll make sure my kid marries her."

Ginny laughed. She had panicked in the short pause thinking Draco was going to back out then. She was quite contented now with his promise. Except for one thing. He hasn't said the Three Words. But she'll take whatever she can get for now. She'll just work on the rest later.

* * *


End file.
